En vers et contre tout
by sun-in-sugar
Summary: Moi Bella Swan , je rentre chez mes parents après 9 ans d'absence ! Je suis la fille du chef d'une des deux familles mafieuse de N-Y, J'ai 22 ans et plus de cadavres à mon actif que certains militaires, mais ça c'est un secret, la majorité du temps je suis Maître Swan ... Entre querelles familiales, mafia, police et meurtres, la vie à N-Y sera loin d'être de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

En vers et contre tous !

** Chapitre 1**

-Grand-mère, je vais y aller.

-Ma Chérie elle me prit dans ses bras tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi grand-mère

Je pris le chemin de l'aéroport de San Francisco, voila je pars pour New York

Je m'appel Bella Maria Swan, j'ai 22ans. Mon nom de famille doit vous dire quelque chose, ma famille est l'une des plus connue et l'une des plus puissance de New York.

Je suis née au Presbyterian Hospital, situé au 525 East 68th Street-New York l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux des Etats-unis tout comme mon frère James. A 26 ans, il compte déjà 5 ans de mariage avec Mollie Hamilton, ensemble ils ont eu une fille Joy elle a 4ans et demi et je suis sa marraine. Que le temps passe vite, je me souviens de leur mariage, la robe blanche de Mollie à 25 000 $, les 500 invités, il faut le dire, mes parents avaient vue tous ça en grand, on aurai dit un mariage princier. Puis une jolie petite tête blonde a fait sont apparition, dès sa naissance elle était d'une vraie beauté ! Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres pour ces événements. Pour tout le monde, nous étions la famille parfaite. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade, en réalité notre famille était divisé, nos affaires n'était si légales que ça et les personnes de la nuit comme on dit connaissent ma famille pour des faits sanglantes. Mon père est le « Capo», le chef de l'une des deux Familles mafieuses de New York.

Jusqu'à mes 13ans je vivais paisiblement avec mes parents et mon frère comme une famille plus ou moins normale, malheureusement les affaires du «clan» m'on rattraper bien vite : Je me baladais tranquillement avec mon frère, lui semblais ne pas être tranquille, il tournai la tête de tous les coté au moindre bruit, quand on a entendue une voiture accélérer très rapidement, Je n'eu même pas le temps de faire un mouvement que James me sauta déçus pour nous pousser derrière une voiture stationner pour être hors de portée des tirs. C'était la 1ère fois que je vivais une situation liée au clan. Cet épisode fut traumatisant pour moi, mais aussi pour mon frère, il ne voulait plus me laisser sortir sans accompagnateur. Cette histoire m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai décidé de partir loin, loin de tous sa. Nous étions au mois de Mai il me restait encore deux mois de cour, avant que je parte, James m'a appris l'autodéfense, même si il voulait venir avec moi il devait rester à la maison pour commencer son apprentissage de la mafia, lui qui était « l'héritier Swan ».

Deux mois plus tard je me suis retrouvé dans un avion à destination de San Francisco, là-bas m'attendait ma grand-mère. Je ne l'avais que rarement vue, elle avait vécu pendant 40ans à New York puis son mari Harry Swan à été tué, c'était lui le Capo avant mon père, à la mort de son défunt mari elle était partis sur la cote Ouest pour vivre paisiblement.

Ayant 2 ans d'avance dans mes études, j'ai du m'intégrer dans un nouveau lycée, cela a été dur, les jeunes sont pires que les adultes dans la méchanceté gratuite ! J'en ai souffert, des heures a me demander ce qui n'allais pas chez moi, puis petit à petit j'ai su me faire accepter avec ma force de caractère. En parallèle de l'école j'avais commencé à prendre des cours de boxe pour évacuer ma colère, ma colère contre moi, je me reproché de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour rester a New York, mon frère me manquer, mes parents aussi. Ma grand-mère ne me mettais que peux de limite, mes parents ne donnaient que peut de signe de vie…Au fil des entraînements je devenais de plus en plus forte avec une envie de plus de sensation forte. Rapidement mon chemin à croiser celui de personnes un pas vraiment fréquentable pour le grand public, elles faisaient partis d'un gang, elles m'ont initiés à leurs pratiques.

Très vite j'ai monté les échelons, je menais une double vie : la journée j'étais la jeune fille de bonne famille puis la nuit je me transformé en fille dangereuse, un peu tête brûlé sur les bords, personne ne me cherchai, j'étais crains et j'aimé sa.

Dès le début on m'avait appris à me servir d'une arme à feu, j'adoré sentir mon doigt presser la détente, sentir le mouvement de recul de l'arme… C'est devenu mon univers. A mes 18ans j'avais déjà un de bel antécédent de vol, et de meurtre la drogue ne m'intéressait pas. Je m'étais vite fait un nom comme tueuse à gage. Mon surnom : Black Angel ou Death Angel selon les gens. En quelques années j'étais devenue l'une des meilleur, j'avais énormément de contacts dans le monde entier. Bien sur ma famille n'était pas au courant, voyons, une fille qui se la joue en solitaire, ça fait tâche !

J'avais continué des études de droit et était sorti majeur de promos avec mon diplôme d'avocate à 20ans. Je travailler dans le plus prestigieux cabinet d'avocat de San Francisco, dès la 1ère année où j'exercer j'était reconnu par mes paires comme une des meilleures avocates de ma génération. J'aimais se sentiment de pouvoir quand je gagne des procès. Ma vie était assez dure à organiser entre le bureau, le gang et mes activités de tueuse à gage… Je suis une femme overbooking, que voulez-vous …

Après avoir reçus une invitation pour une grande réception a New York en l'honneur d'un confère que je connais très bien, je pris la décision de rentré, j'ai passé trop de temps loin de ma famille, je ne voyer jamais ma nièce, ni ma famille, pendant toutes ses années je n'avais eu que peut de lettre de ma famille.

En 1mois j'organisai mon départ : donné ma démission au bureau, réussi à convaincre le gang que c'était mieux comme ça et enfin expliquer à ma grand-mère pourquoi je partais.

Et me voila dans cet avion avec encore 5h de voyage.

A mon arrivé je fais monté mes valises dans le coffre de ma voiture qui m'attendait devant la porte de sortit de l'aéroport (être riche à des avantages). Pour me loger j'avais fait appel à une agence immobilière qui avait tous fait selon mes instructions, je découvris enfin mon nouvel appartement. Il était tous se que j'aimais : tout était sobre et simple, rien d'excentrique enfin sauf mon immense garde robe et une pièce caché blindé pour mes armes et autres équipement pas très légal.

Après avoir fait 3 bonnes heures de ménages et de rangement, je me changeai et pris le chemin à d'un Café près de central Park. Munis d'un gros roman je commandai un grand café je m'installai sur la terrasse. Le soleil était de sorti, il faisait un temps magnifique, je réglai ma note puis dégusta ma boisson tranquillement quand je senti un regard très appuyé sur moi, au début je décidai de l'ignoré, mais c'est comme si la personne essayer de savoir qui j'étais. Je baissai mon livre et je vis un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, brun, cheveux cour, habiller en costar sans cravate. Plutôt pas mal,

J'engageai la conversation :

« -Je peux vous aidez ?

-Je profite du paysage me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris que regarder quelqu'un comme vous le faites pouvait se révéler insultant ?

-Si elle a du me le dire mais que voulez vous, vous m'intriguer.

Il me sourit, craquant dit en passant

-Et en quoi je vous intrigue ?

Je voulais un peu jouer avec lui

-Vous été nouvelle ici, je ne vous aie jamais vue. Il n'y a que des habituer ici…

Lui, il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude !

-En effet je suis nouvelle à New York

Je me devais de mentir, mon retour pouvais faire des remoud assez important donc je préfère rester discrète.

Lui se leva et vain s'asseoir en face de moi en me demandant l'autorisation

-Je m'appel Chris me dit-il en s'asseyant

-Et moi Kate

-D'où venez vous Kate ?

Un séducteur.

-De Miami

-Ah de la Floride. J'ai toujours pensé que les filles de là bas étaient toutes blondes

Arrêter les stéréotypes, on n'est pas toutes des Pamela Anderson !

-Hé bien comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne corresponds pas tellement au stéréotype.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'intrigua, je continuai donc la discutions.

-Qu'es ce qui vous a amené en New York Kate ? Non laissez moi deviné vous avez environ 20ans et vous êtes parti pour faire vous étude ici me tromperai-je ?

-A peut près ! Je suis en dernière année de droit à NYU Law et j'ai 22ans, et vous ? Non je vais le faire. Vous avez environ 25ans, vous porté un costume qui doit valoir très chère ainsi que des chaussures italienne donc vous avez de l'argent ensuite vous avez une chevalière qui montre que vous tenez a votre famille, elle doit être connu dans New York. En outre il est 16h et vous siroté un café tranquille alors que la plus par des autres travaillent donc vous devez être haut dans la hiérarchie de l'entreprise et en lien de parenté avec le directeur. Ai-je faux ?

J'adorais décrire les gents qui m'entourais c'était une sorte de passe-temps

-Vous êtes observatrice. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez en droit, vous êtes spécialisé en quoi ?

-droit criminel

-Ce n'est pas un peut violent pour vous ?

S'il savait qui j'étais il partirait en courant, cela me fit sourire

-Je ne peux pas dire que l'on s'y fait mais … enfin bref sa me plait et j'aimerai exercer a New York plus tard.

-Vous êtes une femme de lois ?

Moi une femme de loi ? S'il savait …

-Les juges et les policiers sont des hommes de lois ils la respectent a la lettre, nous les avocats, nous faisons que interpréter les lois et les mettre a notre avantage pour gagné le procès.

-Même si le suspect est coupable ?

-Oui, C'est lui qui paye.

-Donc tout est une question d'argent

Je regardais ma montre avant de lui répondre

-Hum non plus une question de pouvoir, j'aime gagner c'est pour sa que je fais avocate. Il est tard je dois renter au revoir Chris.

-On se révéra Kate

Je pris mes affaires et repartis, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé avec un inconnu. Quoi que je face son visage restait dans ma tète impossible de me l'enlever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après quelque recherche, je partis m'habiller pour allez dans la boite à la mode du moment « Sensation », elle était a 15min a pied, je ne pris donc pas la voiture. L'attente était un peu longue mais je rentrai sans problème. Il était que 22h mais la boite était déjà bien rempli, elle était plutôt sympa, grande sur 2étages et sobre. Il y avait une grande piste de danse en bas et des fauteuils avec des tables en retrait, le bar était énorme le 1er étage était en grande partie composé de table et de chaise, la section VIP était contrôlé par 2 gars qui regarder qui entrait et sortait derrière d'épais rideaux. On pouvait voir des personnes se déhanchés sur le musique. Je me dirigeai vers le bar pour commander une boisson, quand un mec s'approcha de moi son haleine ne laisser aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait abusé de la boisson :

« -Alors chérie on est toute seule ?

-Non j'attends quelqu'un. dégage !

Je détester se genre de mec.

-Mais il n'est pas la, viens on va s'amuser toi est moi

Il se rapprocha et mis sa mais sur mon épaule, je commencé à m'énerver

-Dégage ta main tout de suite ou je te la brise

-Oh une petite tigresse, j'aime sa !

Il voulu se rapproché, j'allais le frapper quand on le tira en arrière. Et mon sauveur me pris dans les bras et m'embrassa. Je vis que c'était Chris

« -Tien chérie je te cherché me dit-il

-Allez viens on part dis-je en regardants le gars bourré

Nous partîmes vers le 1er étage sans ma boisson mais qu'importe.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée

-J'ai vue que tu avais besoin d'aide, alors tu viens dans la boite la plus en vue de New York

-Je voulais voir comment le gens s'amuse ici

-Tu va être servie, allez viens je vais te présenté mes amis

- Je ne veux pas déranger Chris

Me faire des amis sous ma fausse identité n'était pas trop une bonne chose, si je les rencontrais plus tard dans la rue je me ferrais griller à coup sur.

-Mais non t'inquiet pas !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pu résister.

- Ok je te suis

Nous prime le chemin du carré VIP, bien sur un gosse de riche ne peut que être dans le carré VIP, il y avait 4 personnes assissent dans les canapés :

« -Kate je te présente Emmet, mon frère sa copine Rose, Alice ma sœur et Jasper mon beau frère, tout le monde voila Kate.

-Salut tout le monde

-Alors Kate où a tu connu mon frère ?

-Cet après-midi au café près de Central Park

-Il est toujours fourré là bas quand il n'a rien à faire. Alors tu fais quoi dans ta vie ?

-Je suis étudiante en dernière année de droit à NYU et vous

-Moi je suis en école de stylisme dit Alice, Emmet gère deux salle de sport, Rose travail dans un garage pour voiture de luxe et Jasper, mon mari, gère des restaurants, hôtels et boites de nuit, ici c'est sa dernière trouvaille et c'est notre mère qui a fait la déco

-hé bien, waouh ! Je ne m'attendais pas a sa dis-je avec sourire. En passant la boite est super sympa mieux que celle de Miami, elles sont trop coloré et il y a trop de truc sa gâche l'ambiance.

-Merci. Alors pas trop dure les cours ? J'ai fait droit des affaires j'ai fini il y a 3ans maintenant, tu es en quelle section ?

-Droit criminel, le programme est très dense, je pence que je pourrais plus sortir tellement dans quelques jours c'est la rentrée alors je profite avant.

-Je comprends, en droit des affaire c'était pareil, pourquoi a tu choisi le droit criminel ?

- Je trouve que c'est plus intéressent que du droit des affaires enfin pour ma part après tout dépend de la personne, …

-Je le prends pas mal t'inquiète pas !

-Enfin bref c'est plus divers

- Tu vas être servie à New York, il se passe toujours quelque chose !

Le sens que devais avoir sa phrase m'échappa un peu.

-Pour l'instant il faut que face ma dernière année et après on verra …

-Bon nous on va danser

Emmet et Rose partirent suivie d'Alice et Jasper me laissant seule avec Chris

-Ta famille est sympa.

Il faillait bien commencer une conversation.

-On est très soudés c'est sa notre force.

Mon esprit me dit que cette phrase avec un double sens, mais je n'en fis rien.

Après quelque instant de silence il me demanda :

« -Tu veux danser ?

-Pourquoi pas

Nous partîmes vers l'immense piste de danse, la musique était sensuelle, nous nous mimes a dansé, il me regarda dans les yeux, je ne pus plus détacher mon regard, les musiques passaient nous étions dans autre monde, il n'y avait personne pour nous arrêter personne pour dire quoi que se soit. Une soudaine envie de l'embrasser me pris je fixai ses lèvres, il comprit le message et m'embrassa comme on ne l'avis jamais fais.

Nous partîmes sans rien dire, comme deux adolescents ne sachant plus s'arrêté, il emmena a son appartement qui était pas loin, il eu jute le temps de refermé la porte que je lui sautai dessus. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre tous en me déshabillant, une nuit très longue s'annoncé.

Le lendemain je partis avant qu'il ne se lève, je ne voulais pas de relation pour l'instant. Toute la journée je pensais à lui, je partis courir dans Central Park, la course m'aider à l'oublier, je me concentrer que sur ma respiration et mes foulées. Je ne pouvais pas dire combien de temps j'avais courus mais j'étais à plat. Sur le chemin du retour je passais près du café quand je le vis attablé, je bifurquai dans une rue pour éviter qu'il ne me voie. J'étais pathétique et cela m'énerver grandement. Pour me changer les idées je décider d'aller en boite, mais de changer pour évité qu'il soit la. Je me décidais donc d'aller au Pink, cette boite était a 15 min de chez moi, je me préparais donc pour y aller.

Dans se club la musique était bonne, on y dansé bien. Je danser avec plusieurs partenaires avant qu'un autre me tienne fortement les hanches, je me retournais rapidement pour lui expliquais ma façon de pensé, mais je m'arrêtais net quand je vis mon pire cauchemar en face de moi : Chris

-Pourquoi tu es partis se matin ?

-Ecoute Chris, tu es un mec qui peut avoir toutes les filles donc je suis partis avant que tu me mettes à la porte c'étais plus simple comme sa, pas de chichi…

-Je ne t'aurais pas mise à la porte Kate ! Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner mais tu étais partie…

-Ma réaction était excessive, mais tu sais peu de gars comme toi invite leurs conquêtes à manger le matin

-Pas de problème, je comprends ton point de vue.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-C'est une boite a mon frère

-Moi qui pensé t'éviter

-C'est louper !

Nous nous remîmes à danser au rythme de la musique, je ne sais même plus à quelle heure on est sortis. Nous réprimes le chemin de sont appart inconstamment.

Comme souvent depuis 3 semaines Chris et moi nous sortions ensemble, nous marchions dans les rues de New-York airant au grès de nos envies, nous nous arrêtions au petit restaurant du coin, même si le dîner n'était pas excellent nous passions toujours une bonne soirée.

Petit à petit nous nous confions l'un à l'autre, je devais mentir sur certains aspects de ma vie, mais je restais toujours proche de la vérité.

Lui me racontai sa vie à New-York, chaque lieu qu'il chérissait il m'y emmenait, Ce soir il avait décidé de m'emmener à la fontaine de Bethesda. Je ne savais pas comment il avait réussi mais près de la fontaine se trouvait une nappe avec des Tupperware, scène cliché me direz-vous, mais voila lui l'avait fait…

-J'ai choisi cet endroit, car je le trouve reposant, ma mère m'emmenait souvent ici quand j'étais petit….

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide quelques instants, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait de sa mère, cela me fis sourire…

Finalement cette simple histoire d'une nuit donnera peut être quelque chose…

Au fond de moi une chose m'inquiétais, demain je devrai voir mes parents l'ors de la réception d'un collègue, comment lui dire que je lui avais mentis sur mon nom et mon histoire ? Tant de questions se posaient dans ma tête, elle était au bord de l'explosion, mais comme d'habitude Chris me changea rapidement les idées, demain sera un autre jour comme on dit.

Le lendemain matin c'est les rayons du soleil qui me réveilla, il était 8h du matin Chris dormais encore, j'essayer de me dégager mais pas moyen, mon dos était contre son torse ses bras m'entourai et m'empêché tout mouvement. Il me restait plus qu'attendre qu'il se réveille. Je me mis a pensé à la suite, enfin s il y en avait une. Comment lui dire qui j'étais ? Quand lui dire que je lui ais menti ? Des milliers de questions me passèrent par la tête, ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il se réveilla

« -Bonjour me dit-il encore endormi

-Hey, bon matin

Il m'embrassa passionnément, nous restâmes dans cette position quelque minute puis se leva et me porta vers la douche,

-Allez à la douche Kate

-T'abuse Chris

Après une douche intense je me mis en quête de mes affaires, mais je ne les trouvais pas

-Chris où a tu mis mes affaires ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas je n'ai pas regardé ou je les jeté j'étais trop occuper me répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Je détester quand il faisait cela !

- Aide-moi à les trouver s'il te plaît m'énervai-je

-Tu peux te baladais nue sa me gène absolument pas

Sa désinvolture m'horripilait

-Chris, je ne vais pas sortir nue quand même

-Donc sa ne te pose pas de problème de resté nue dans mon appart me dit-il en me plaquant contre le mur de la chambre

Je rehaussai ma serviette, me dégagea et partis à la recherche de mes affaires. Je fini par trouver mes sous- vêtement et ma robe mais elle était foutue

« -Chris t'a déchiré ma robe ! Merde je rentre comment moi ?

- Allez viens je vais voir se que j'ai pour toi

Il partit dans la pièce à coter je le suivie avec hâte

-T'a des vêtements de femme chez toi ?

-Ma sœur vient de temps en temps dormir chez moi quand Jasper est en voyage

Il me donna une jolie petite robe blanche, nous primes le petit déjeuné ensemble, il nous prépara un véritable festin, j'avais trop la flemme pour cuisiner. Puis je lui dis que je devais partir j'avais encre du rangement

Aujourd'hui, j'étais invité à la soirée en l'honneur d'un confrère. Je devais encore lui mentir, je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais j'étais obligé. J'avais des sentiments pour lui, j'étais foutue.

« -Chris se soir je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre, j'ai un anniversaire.

-ok, moi non plus je ne serai pas la, dîner familial et plein de boulot

-Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit se que tu faisais dans la vie

-Je suis constructeur immobilier

Sans plus de précision.

-Hum c'est sympa comme métier

-Je m'y plais

Il ne parlait jamais de son métier, c'était un homme secret pour tout mais qui m'avait déjà confié tant. Il était à lui seul une énigme. En même temps je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre, j'étais moi-même très discrète sur certains sujets …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La soirée commencée à 20h au Plazza, je voulais faire bonne impression sur ma famille. Mon retour aller faire des remouds, d'un coté cela m'excitais de reprendre ma place dans cette société. Pour certaine personne je serai Bella Swan, la nouvelle avocate qui vient conquérir New York, ça c'est la vision de la plus par des gens pour la minorité je serai La fille de Charlie Swan, le chef de la mafia Swan.

Je reste un mystère pour les deux partis. Je suis comme une étrangère pour ma famille, j'ai changé depuis 9ans ! Mes activités devaient demeurer secrètes, le plus dure sera de mentir à mon frère…

Pour la soirée j'étais habillé d'une longue robe bleu comme a mon habitude c'est ma couleur préférer. Je pris ma voiture et partis rapidement vers le Plazza. Le voiturier vint m'ouvrir, je sorti et lui laissa ma voiture.

Déjà quelques têtes se tournaient vers moi quand je rentrai dans le grand hall de l'hôtel. Apres avoir donné mon manteau je parti vers la somptueuse salle de réception.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, je vis ma famille tout au bout de la salle, mon père toujours entrain de discuté avec des investisseurs, ma mère mon frère et sa femme s'occupaient de Joy, c'était un si beau tableau de famille je ne pu m'empêché de sourire. Je me demandai si je ne devais pas faire demi-tour, je ne voulais pas gâcher leur bonheur par mon arrivé, mais c'était trop tard pour fuir. Je gardai la tête haute face à cet assemblé qui attendait mon moindre faux pas pour me descendre, je me dirigeai vers ma famille

« -Maman

-Oh ma petite fille, c'est bien toi ? Que tu es belle ma fille ! répondit-elle en se tournant les larmes aux yeux, je la pris dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué maman !

-toi aussi Bella, ça a était dure ces 9années sans toi

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire cette peine

-Tu sais se que dit ton père, il ne faut jamais s'excuser

-Sauf dans des certains cas »

Je pris mon frère, Mollie et Joy dans mes bras, après quelques paroles, je partis vers mon père qui ne m'avait pas encore remarquer. Je mis une main sur son épaule

« -Excusé moi de vous dérangé Messieurs

Mon père se tourna

-Bella, je suis si comptent que tu sois la !

Il me serra dans les bras puis se tourna vers les hommes avec qui il discuté précédemment

-Messieurs voici, Bella Swan, ma fille

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, je suis Sean Olson procureur général du comté de New York

-Bonsoir Taylor Palmer, juge à la cour de New York

-Enchanté, je suppose que vous avez eu vent de ma venue à New York non ?

-En effets mon collège de San Francisco m'en a informé me dit M. Olson

Après quelque échange de parole mon père dit :

-Bien Messieurs j vais vous laissez, je dois présenter quelques personnes à ma fille.

-Bien M. Swan, bonne soirée à vous, je suppose que nous nous reverrons bientôt Miss Swan

Ils partirent me laissant seule avec mon père

-Alors les affaires marches papa ?

-Oui très bien, depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux affaires ?

-J'ai changé papa, beaucoup changé

-Hum

-Je sais se que tu pense, tu pense que vue que je suis avocate je vais te trahir parce que je respecte les lois, tous cela est faux je ne les respecte pas je joue avec, si tu a besoin de mes service je serai toujours d'accord de t'aider… mais rien n'est gratuit.

Il se mit à rire

-Tu deviens comme moi ma fille, fait attention !

-J'ai eu plus de toi que de maman niveau mental mais physiquement je lui ressemble plus.

-Il est vrai que tu es très belle. Allez viens il faut que je te présente les Cullen

-Oh vous avez conclue une trêve ?

Les Cullen étaient l'autre famille mafieuse, depuis 3 générations nos deux familles s'affronté.

-Plus ou moins, on ne doit pas toucher aux familles mais tout nouveau membre doit être présenté, on fait quelques affaires ensemble.

-Je vois et je suppose que il y aura toute sa famille et que je devrai surveiller se que je dis pour évité une guerre des clans

-Tu as tout compris !

Mon père m'emmena vers un homme blond qui devait avoir dans les 50 ans, il était plutôt grand portait un costume sur mesure je suppose, son regard était sans expression tout comme son visage, à sa cheville droite il devait portais une arme en cas d'urgence. A coté de lui se tenait sa femme plus petite que lui elle avait de très beau cheveux brun, c'était une femme élégante, elle respirait la bienveillance. Faire le portrait type des personnes était une déformation professionnel, je continuai a scruté la famille quand les autres personnes se retournaient, là j'eu un choc, ses personnes je les reconnais bien, il y avait Chris, Emmet, Rose, Alice et Jasper. Perdant une court seconde je voulue fuir puis je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui avis menti je pris donc une expression détaché pour ne pas me faire griller.

Mais me dire que j'avais des sentiments pour le fils Cullen c'étais dur pour moi ! Mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre (voir d'une bouteille) ou d'un prêtre pour expier mes pêchers.

« -Carlisle, Elisabeth, les enfants, bonsoir engagea mon père

-Bonsoir Charlie répondirent-ils

-Alors quelle nouvelles viens-tu nous apporté ?demanda M. Cullen

-Je suis venu vous présenté ma fille

-Ta fille, je ne savais pas que tu en avais une

-c'étais le but ! Elle est partie à l'âge de 13ans vivre chez ma mère et elle revient 9ans plus tard.

-Bella, voici les Cullen

Rester détaché !

-Enchanté

-Alors Bella, si je puis vous appelé comme sa, qu'es ce que cela fait de revenir après 9ans d'absence ?

Pure question de politesse.

- Sa fait du bien de revoir sa famille.

-Vous comptez rester ?

Question plus ciblée…

-Oui ! Je suis revenu définitivement

-Que faite vous dans la vie ?

Il était à la recherche d'informations.

-Je suis avocate depuis 2ans, j'exercer a San Francisco.

Je ne pouvais pas mentir aux Cullen, je m'expliquerai plus tard avec Chris … ou pas !

-C'est donc vous la jeune avocate redouté ?

-Il parait

-Vous faites peur a bien des avocats et juges dans cette ville, on dit qu'en un an vous avez fait plier la plus part des avocats et juge de San Francisco est-ce vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas la meilleur mais je suis bien partit pour, on peut dire sa comme sa !

- Dans quel type de droit êtes-vous compétente ?

-Droit criminel, je me suis dit que sa servirais un jour.

En regardant mon père. M. Cullen rigola :

-Je vous aime bien Miss Swan.

-Merci !

-Oh mais se ne serai pas Bella Swan que je voie dit une voix naïade que je connaissais très bien

Je me retournai

-Shelly Moore, tout le monde t'es passé dessus sauf un bus à se que je vois .

Des ricanements se firent entendre

-Salope

Je lui souris

- Tout de suite les gros mots, tu me déçois chère confrère, je me demande toujours comment tu as eu ton diplôme mais je suppose que si je commence à fouiller, je vais trouver quelque pots de vins versé par ton père pour les profs que tu n'as pas sue convaincre, je me trompe ?

-Tu ne sais rien Swan me dit-elle avec une voix qui se voulais menaçante

-Oh si je sais, mais vois-tu je préfère t'humilier en public, se sera plus… divertissant.

-Fait gaffe à toi Swan on ne sait jamais se qui peut se passer !

Elle croit qu'elle me fait peur ?

-Dit moi Moore t'a due te répéter combien de fois avant de me la sortir celle la ?

-Un accident Swan est si vite arrivé

Là elle commencé sérieusement à m'énerver je me rapprochai d'elle avec un regard froid

-Tu me menasses ! Moi! Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Se serai plutôt à toi de faire attention…

Je me mis à rire devant sa mine déconfite, elle partit mécontente.

Je me retournai vers mon père et vers les Cullen

-Désolé, juste un vieux différent

-Elle pourrait être dangereuse Miss Swan, son père est fortuné dit M. Cullen

-J'ai déjà prévue, il ne fera rien contre moi.

En effets son père avais quelques magouilles que j'avais relevé, il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour aider sa fille.

-Vous été comme votre père, vous prévoyez tous

-Il est vrai que je lui ressemble.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre

-Tient une réunion entre clan cela fait longtemps !

-Qui es-ce ?

-La police

- laisse-moi faire !

Je me retournai et vue un homme d'environ 35ans, vêtu d'un costume bon marché et un peu vieillit.

-Vous êtes ? Demandais-je

-Inspecteur Larson et vous. ?

-Maître Swan. Vous savez que la soirée est privée ? Je vous demanderais donc de la quitter vous n'avez pas été invité et vous n'avez aucun droit d'importuner mes clients sans mandat d'arrêt.

-Oh une petite nouvelle, vous changé tout temps d'avocats, ils faisaient mal leurs travail alors vous les avez tués ?

-Assez de ses insinuations, vous détériorer l'image des deux familles, continuer comme ça M. Larson et je me ferrais une joie de demander une injonction du juge.

-Vous ne pouvez pas et déjà c'est inspecteur

-Vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une boite de céréales? Je peux tout avoir Inspecteur, ce que vous faites c'est du harcèlement .Partez maintenant

-Vous me menacer Maître ?

-Je ne suis pas si bête, je vais appeler la police pour dire qu'un de leur collègue importune des personnes haut placées dans une soirée privée et qu'il n'a aucunes preuves de ses fabulations. Dit-moi M. Larson quelles promotions aurez-vous si vous arriver a prouvé vos fabulations ?

-Ce n'est que la réalité Maître vous le versez bien assez tôt et vous comprendre que vous défendre des assassins

-Tant qu'il paye

-Au faite vous êtes de famille avec M. Swan ?

-C'est mon père. Au revoir Inspecteur !

Il partit mécontent !

-Hé bien il y a de l'ambiance a New York, Je vais m'y plaire dis-je en regard dans les Cullen

-En effets vous ne serez pas déçus, au faite belle défense me dit Carlisle

-Merci, mais je dois faire un tour de salle pour voir des connaissances je vais donc vous laissez.

-Mais faite donc Miss Swan

-Bonne soirée

-De même

Je partis voir des connaissances, mon père était retourné près de ma mère. Je voulus retourné vers ma famille quand une main me tira par le bras et me força a allez sur la piste de danse. J'étais prête à me défendre, quand je me retournai je vis que c'était Chris enfin je suppose que ce n'est pas sont vrai nom. Nous commençâmes à danser, tout n'était qu'une question de dominance, on ne dansé pas par plaisir cette fois. Notre seul but à tout les deux c'est d'avoir des réponses. Il engagea la conversation :

« -Donc Kate ou plutôt devrai-je dire Bella comment va tu depuis se matin ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui montrés qu'il était énervé, ses gestes étaient saccadés et sec pendant notre danse.

-Tu t'énerve parce que je ne suis pas réglo, toi non plus tu ne la pas été tu n'a aucun droit de m'en vouloir et d'abord je ne savais pas qui tu étais.

-Mais bien sur et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

-Fait comme tu veux je m'en moque !

Je voulus partir mais il me retint par le bras pour me collé a lui

-J'ai pas fini Bella

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom toi !

- Edward Cullen ça te vas ?

-Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas moi qui me fâche parce que tu ma menti !

-Ok, ok j'avoue on est tout les deux coupable

-Et pour ta famille c'est leur vrai nom ?

-Oui

-Ok

Il y eu un froid, chacun réfléchissait a quoi dire. Bon dieu on dirait une ado de 13 ans !

-Edward je dois y aller, on va se poser des questions

-Je pense aussi. Attend on ne peut pas continuer

-Continuer quoi notre début d'histoire complètement foireuse ?

- Cela aurai pus marcher mais pas si tu viens de l'autre camp, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, je commencer à avoir des sentiments. Merde j'ai jamais dit sa a quelqu'un et peut de temps tu m'as retourné la tête.

-J'aurais voulue moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi, la vie est cruelle Edward ! Oublie moi Edward, trouve toi une femme qui conviendra. On ne vas pas faire un remake de Roméo et Juliette, ça sera pathétique et stupide !

-Tu es tous se que je veux Bella.

-Malheureusement c'est interdit Edward. On ne peut pas ! Tu va être le nouveau chef après ton père a se qu'on m'a dit. Que dira-t-on si on est ensemble ? Et si on se dispute ? Cela va finir dans un bain de sang Edward !

Il prit sa chaîne qu'il avait toujours autour de son cou et la mis dans ma main

-Garde-la s'il te plait,

Je fis pareil avec la mienne

-Je serai toujours la ! Enfin d'une certaine manière. Au revoir Edward

- Au revoir Bella

Je partis un peu bouleversé, qu'on nous est vue ou pas, je m'enfichais. Mon frère me regarda soupçonneux des que je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui. Il avait toujours eu ce don de lire en moi comme Edward… Tous me ramené a lui encore et encore ! La vie est horrible.

Depuis une semaine je reste seule dans mon appart, mes seules sorties étaient pour faire du sport. Je passais mon temps à nettoyer mes armes et mon appartement, malgré les invitations de ma mère pour venir à la maison, je référerais rester seule. Ma vie était monotone, mais je commence mon bouleau aujourd'hui. Je mis un beau tailleur noir assorti aux chaussures à hauts talons. Dans cette tenue je me sentais prête à conquérir le monde.

Je pris ma superbe voiture que je m'étais acheté, une Aston Martin Vanquish noire, mon bijou. J'adorais la vitesse, je me sentais libre. Arriver devant le cabinet je garais ma voiture dans le parking en dessous du building.

Toute les personne se retournais sur mon passage, je voyer des personnes murmurer mon nom a mon passage. Je pris vite la direction de l'accueil pour demander mon badge et l'étage où je devais me rendre.

-Etage numéros 66

Les chiffres du diable, super pour commencer.

Je toquais à la porte de M. Hamilton, je rentrais après avoir entendus un « entrer ».

-Bonjour Miss Swan

-M. Hamilton

Il me serra la main avant de continuer :

-Je connais votre CV, je n'aie eu que des bons échos, enfin bref je vous montre votre bureau. Etant une avocate déjà reconnue je vous donne un bureau au même étage que le mien.

Le bureau était très spacieux et… vide

-Bon voila un dossier pour vous, vous avez eu vent de l'affaire Kingsley ?

-Oui, le sénateur Kingsley est accusé de meurtre.

-C'est a nous de faire sa défense, vous avez 2h pour proposé une ligne de défense, rendez-vous a 10h30 dans la salle de réunion a coté de mon bureau, bonne chance.

Un dossier tendu, j'adore les scandales politiques. Je me mis rapidement au travail avec le dossier qu'on m'avait donné. Le meilleur avec les affaires médiatique c'est le manipulation de masse, c'est fascinent de voir toutes ses personnes se laissez convaincre d'absurdités.

La journée passa très vite, je n'avais pas vue le temps passer mais en même temps mon bouleau m'éclater et se dossier était très intéressant. Ma ligne de défense a été acceptée par mes différents patrons. Dans quelques jours je devrais plaider la cause de M. Kingsley au tribunal et me refaire un nom dans la Grosse Pomme.

James et Mollie vannaient me chercher pour aller faire un tour avec Joy :

-J'adore ton appart Bella

-Merci Mollie, alors le bouleau ?

-Oh tu sais, être entouré de chiffre, calculer, recalculer, faire des factures… enfin bref tu vois le topo.

-Oué, pas très passionnant

-Mais bon j'ai un patron très sympa

Je la regarder avec amusement

-Tu m'étonne c'est ton mari

Nous nous mimes toutes les deux à rire, nous nous assîmes sur un banc pour recarder mon frère et sa fille jouer ensemble dans le parc.

-J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de trouver James, Bella, il m'a sortis de ma vie catastrophique, il m'a toujours poussé à avoir mes diplômes, toujours derrière moi en cas de problème. Il m'a donné une fille merveilleuse, je suis heureuse Bella, qui aurais pus dire que cela allait m'arriver a moi ? Hein, moi fille de foyer modeste…

-Tu le mérite, Mollie, ta fille te ressemble beaucoup, tu es toujours la en cas de problème, tu es une sorte de mère pour tous le monde, tu console mon frère de mon absence…Je sais que tu a du accepter pas mal de chose en retour de se bonheur Mollie, accepter que James fasse des choses un peu illégale…

-Tu sais, cela ne m'a jamais déranger, il est ma bouée de sauvetage au milieu de se monde de fou, mon point d'encrage et ma fille est mon raillons de soleil. Tu verras un jour Bella, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour toi ! J'en suis convaincu, une fille comme toi doit accéder au bonheur !

-Le bonheur n'est pas pour moi Mollie, la vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau… Tous se que j'ai eu je l'ai payé, si il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a appris c'est que tous a un prix.

-Regarde toi un peut Bella, tu es une femme des plus admirer dans ton métier, ta famille t'adore, bien que tu ne le pense pas, ton père t'aime Bella !

-Il m'aime ? En 9ans jamais une ne lettre, rien que de l'argent sur un compte en banque. N'en parlons plus on va gâcher se moment si particulier.

-Tu sais sur les affaires familiales James m'a promis de s'éloigner un maximum des affaires louche, je le crois mais je sais aussi que ton père le veux comme héritier, il n'a pas le choix sauf si il trouve un autre successeur.

-Mollie, le successeur doit avoir des liens du sang avec mon père.

-Je sais tous ça Bella ! C'est cela qui me révolte, James n'aime pas tous ça ! Seule toi pourrais reprendre mais on ne te le demandera jamais Bella, c'est un trop grand sacrifice, en plus tu t'es éloigné pour y échapper, te demander cela serais vraiment cruel de notre part…

Si elle savait tous sur moi elle ne dirait pas cela...

-Même si je le voulais Mollie tu connais mon père il ne voudra pas une femme au pouvoir, tradition oblige… Ne pense pas a tous ça Mollie, vie ta vie a fond occupe toi de ta famille, vie ton bonheur Mollie ne le loupe pas !

Mollie et James échangèrent leur place, mon frère me regarder avec un air conspirateur

-Allez raconte tous a tonton James

-James arrête et je n'ai rien à te dire a part que tu m'as manqué

-Nier une question Bella c'est juste dire qu'on cache quelque chose !

Je détester quand il me disait des phrases du même sens. C'était comme si il pouvait lire en moi

-Cullen cela te dit quelque chose ?

Oh merde, il fallait une parade ou gagner du temps le temps d'en trouver une.

-c'est le nom de l'autre famille et qu'es ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas si con Bella, Edward et toi vous avez dansé ensemble et on avait l'impression que vous égueuliez

-Oh, on c'est juste rencontrer en boite une fois, on avait tous les deux changer nos prénom c'est tous rien de plus

La demi-vérité était le meilleur mensonge.

.-ok je te crois dit-il après avoir fixé mes yeux pour voir si je mentais

Depuis notre enfance on avait appris à contrôler nos fait et gestes mais les yeux c'est le plus difficile, a l'époque c'était mon seule point faible, maintenant il ne l'était plus. Notre après midi passa lentement, ses moment en famille me faisait du bien.

Le lendemain au travail, M. Larson, oh pardon Inspecteur Larson, fit éruption dans mon bureau à l'improviste. Je ne me levai pas pour l'accueillir.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-C'est vous qui defender M. Swan ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question Miss Swan

-C'est maître Swan et vous non plus

-Bien supposons que c'est vous, je suggèrerais à mon client de faire attention à la moindre infraction, on le fait tomber.

Il avait dit tous cela avec un ton théâtral, il aurait fait un parfait acteur

-Vous avez jamais songé à faire acteur ?

Il parut déboussoler

-Euh pourquoi ?... Ah je le savais vous détourner la conversation ! Je ne suis pas un de fan qui fond devant vous Swan ! Je vous enfermerais tous !

J'avais fait des recherches sur lui avec ma nouvelle collaboratrice qui connaissait bien la police de la ville

-C'est maître Swan je vous le répète et nous ne somme pas amis ni même des connaissances, je vous suggère donc de ne pas me parler comme précédemment. Au fait avez-vous eu des problèmes après mon coup de fil à votre patron dû de votre irruption lors de la soirée ?

-C'était donc vous !

Il était si en colère que ses yeux menacer de sortir de leurs orbites

-Bonne soirée Inspecteur Larson, vous êtes rentré, vous savez comment sortir et mes amitié a Teddy.

Teddy était le chef de Larson, je le connaissais depuis quelque années, il avait été muté de San Francisco i ans, suite à une affaire de flic corrompus, il avait payé pour ses collègues, alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

Déjà les journalistes de toutes les chaînes d'infos étaient rassemblés sur les marches du palais de justice, aujourd'hui se tenait le procès du sénateur Kingsley. J'étais en charge du dossier et donc de le défendre. Je pus constater que le procureur n'était qu'autre que Olson que j'avais rencontré a la soirée et le juge Palmer avec qui j'avais déjà fait connaissances.

Olson ne devais pas être sur cette affaire mais son collègue était porté pale.

Le procès était intense, des accusations venaient de partout et je me faisais une petite joie de contre carrer les arguments du procureur. Après une main d'œuvre risquer je réussi à discréditer la parole du seul témoin. L'accusation n'avait plus de cartouches, elle les avait toute déjà brûlées. Mon client sortis libre, mais j'en voulais plus, sa réputation avait était salie, il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour cette dégradation d'image, pas que son image m'intéresse mais j'avais un pourcentage sur sa recette. Devant tous les médiats je remis en place tous ceux qui essayer de me barrer la route.

En sortant du tribunal seule et retrouvais le procureur Olson :

-un sacré coup de maître que vous avait fait la Maître Swan

-Vous vous êtes bien défendu quand même procureur

Il me sourit avant de continuer

-Je prie Dieu pour ne plus tomber contre vous

Je rigolai

-Au plaisir de vous revoir procureur Olson

-De même Maître Swan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les Cullen nous avaient invités à dîner dans un des restaurants de Jasper, ce dîné servait d'alibis à une réunion qui se fera ultérieurement dans la soirée entre hommes. Les femmes quand à elles discuteront ménage et enfants pour mon plus grand malheur !

Je n'étais pas enthousiaste du tout pour aller au dîné mais je tachais de le caché cela pouvais être mal pris par les Cullen. Mon frère essaya de me faire rire à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès.

-Bella, chère petite sœur je te somme d'avoir un sourire, on dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud

-Que tu es drôle mon très cher frère

Je n'avais pas envie de rire, pas du tous, mon plus grand souhait : partir, fuir loin.

Le restaurant était quand même ouvert comme tous les soirs, nous dînions dans l'arrière salle à l'abri des regards. Tous les Cullen vinrent nous saluer un à un, le dernier fus Edward, garder un visage neutre était très dure.

Ce dîné était une belle mascarade, il n'y avait presque aucune interaction entre les deux familles sauf mon père et Carlisle. Ma mère discuter avec Mollie et James en gros j'étais seule devant mon plat certes de grande cuisine mais où la quantité avait avez été dosé pour les anorexiques. Je n'ais jamais eu un dîné aussi mortel, en plus je devrais sourire pour faire croire que j'étais heureuse d'être la. Les plat se succédaient a une lenteur inégalé à croire que le cuisinier était allez pécher le poisson avant de nous le servir .Ne parlons pas des serveurs, on avait l'impression qu'ils avent un balai là où je le pense. L'enfer était bien le mot pour décrire ce fabuleux mot pour décrire ce fabuleux dîné.

Carlisle demanda aux hommes de le suivre pour une réunion. Ils partirent et me laissèrent avec les autres femmes. Mon ennui dû se voir car ElisaEsmée Cullen se tourna vers moi :

« -Un problème Bella ?

-Non aucun. Ne vous inquiété pas

-Tu peux le dire, tous cela est très long. Alors comment cela se passe au cabinet ?

-Très intéressant, je travail dure pour réussir

-J'ai vue a la TV le procès, c'était mal partie pour le sénateur mais ton plaidoyer les à achevés littéralement

Je rigolais, elle me suivie

-c'est mon métier et j'adore aller au tribunal, c'est comme si on était dans un théâtre, chacun parle pour se défendre et tous les coups son permis..

-J'ai bien remarqué que ce dernier argument tu l'applique facilement

-Il ne faut pas s'écraser, jamais devant eux sauf si on a un plan d'attaque derrière sinon on est bouffé.

Les questions continuèrent. La soirée s'améliorer, nous avions pas mal bus nous étions un peu toute joyeuse, enfin moi je supportais mieux qu'elles apparemment. L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur quand les hommes revinrent chacun avait un visage impassible. Difficile de dire comment c'est passer la réunion. Chacun des hommes récupéra sa femme, ma mère joyeuse étais super drôle, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi amusée. Les serveurs nous cherchâmes nos manteaux, des voitures nous attendaient devant le restaurant entouré de plusieurs gardes du corps.

Nous étions dehors entrain de nous saluer avant de partir quand j'aperçus un reflet de laser dans la vitrine du restaurant, sans réfléchir je criai :

-A couvert vite

Je tirai Edward qui était le plus proche de moi à terre, pendant notre chute plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Je vis mon père, mon frère et Carlisle s'écroulaient au sol. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je dictai mes ordres,

-Vous trois vous emmener les familles à l'hôpital au plus vite, les autres vous me suivaient, répartissaient vous les entrées et vite, je les veux vivants c'est clair ?

-Oui Miss

Les gardes emmenaient les bléser a notre hôpital, les femmes suivaient dans une autres voitures, le reste des hommes nous nous répartitions pour couvrir tous l'étage d'où provenait les coups de feu.

Je courus au 3ème étage c'est la ou là visibilité était parfaite pour tirer. Je vis trois silhouettes ranger des affaire je sortis mes armes et le leurs braqua sur leurs têtes. Deux gardes virent derrières moi et leurs attacha les mains et leurs mis un sac sur la tête.

-Emmener-les à la planque, je viendrais m'en occuper, personne d'autre que moi compris ?

-Oui miss

Quartes hommes furent arrêter et emmener par les gardes du corps. Je me retrouvais avec les frères Cullen :

-Bon qui a une voiture près d'ici ?

-Moi dit Jasper

-Tu me laisses conduite jusqu'à l'hosto ? Promis je ne la casse pas !

Je sentais qu'il allait dire non, mais son regard se porta sur m ma droite armée, il répondit finalement :

-Oui vas-y

Je nous conduisis à l'hôpital où avait était amener nos proches. Cet hôpital appartenais à ma famille, nous avions une partie qui nous étaient réservé et aménager.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici, c'est interdit

-Je sais je suis la fille de Monsieur Swan

-Je vous refuse l'accès

- Qu'es-ce-que tu ne comprends pas dans « je suis sa fille » !?

Je ne la laissais même pas répondre et la poussa de mon passage.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de repos aménagé, nous y trouvâmes nos familles.

Ma mère pleurée mais ma belle sœur était dans un sale état, elle était effondrée. ElisaEsmée pleuré aussi dans les bras de sa fille et de sa belle fille. Je m'assis sur une chaise en face de tout le monde, j'étais touché mais je ne le montrais pas. Je sortis pour demander à un garde une sécurité renforcer et des affaires de rechange pour ma famille. Je demandais à un garde que je connaisse depuis mon enfance d'aller garder ma nièce, jusqu'à demain. Je revins dans la salle en soupirant et en m'installant avec nonchalance sur une chaise. Ma mère me regarder avec des yeux noirs

« -Tu as des nouvelles maman ?

-Rien

Oh la, ça sent pas bon pour moi…

-Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

-Non

-Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?

-Comment peux-tu être si insensible ? Ton père est sur le billard, tout comme ton frère et on dirait que sa ne te fait rien !

Sa voix était dure et cassante, je commencer à être a bout :

-Tu voudrais que je pleure ou que je crie ? Ce n'est pas moi ! Tout le monde sait que cela allait bien arriver à un moment où a un autre ! C'est un miracle que ce soit la première fois qu'il soit dans une salle d'opération !

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérer. Elle ne me répondit pas et se tourna vers Mollie. Les autres me regarder avec pitié. Je regarder la famille Cullen :

-Il y a une chambre avec des lits. De l'autre coté.

-Merci Bella

Chacun était dans ses penser quand le médecin rentra, tout le monde se leva d'un coup :

-M. Swan a reçus une balle du coté gauche, il est tombé dans le coma l'ors de l'extraction des balles, il à en outre 3cotes cassés. Pour James Swan, il à reçus une balle dans le ventre, il s'en sortira avec une belle cicatrice et quelques jours d'hospitalisation. Pour M. Cullen, il a reçus une balle dans les cotes, heureusement cela na pas touché le poumon ni le cœur. Il va s'en sortir mais il faut du temps.

Me mère pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, je la pris dans mes bras, elle débâtit quelques instant avant de s'effondrer complètement.

-Allez viens je vais te mettre au lit, il va s'en sortir ! Mollie vient te reposé aussi !

-Et pour Joy, je dois rentrer Bella !

-Mollie je me suis occuper de tout pour ce soir tu dors demain tu y retourneras, Josh est avec elle, il nous l'amène demain matin.

Elle me suivit et se mis au lit après m'avoir aidé avec ma mère. Je la couvris pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid pendant la nuit. Je retournai dans la salle de repos où se trouvait la famille Cullen. Elisabeth pris la parole :

« -Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je pence que ses nerfs ont lâchés mais sa ira mieux après une bonne nuit.

-Je te trouve courageuse Bella, tu es partit de chez toi à 13ans pour aller quelque part que tu ne connaissait pas, puis tu rentre après 9ans d'absence et tu vois ton père et ton frère se faire tiré dessus et tu es la devant ta mère et ta belle sœur pour les soutenir en mettant ta peine de coté.

Je m'assis sur une des chaises.

-Vous savez Elisabeth

- Esmée, j n'aime pas Elisabeth.

-Vous savez Esmée, je ne fait rien de hors du commun, j'aide ma famille à tenir, je tien parce qu'il le faut, je me suis endurci avec les années, être avocate c'est aussi savoir faire face a tout, ce qui est en passant très pratique pour des familles comme les nôtres.

Rose et Alice somnolaient sur les genoux de leurs maris respectifs.

-Allez les coucher ! Elles tombent de sommeil. Vous devriez aussi y aller Esmée on vous réveillera si il y a du nouveaux, la porte de droite, il y a une chambre avec 3 lits et une armoire avec des affaires, servez vous !

-Merci Bella, merci pour tout ! Edward tu viens ?

-Il n'y a pas assez de lit je prends le canapé d'ici bonne nuit maman !

-Bonne nuit vous deux.

Tout le monde partis se coucher me laissant seule avec Edward. Apres quelque regard il commença une discussion :

« -Tu as prévenu le 2nd de ton père ?

-Non, j'y vais demain pour régler le problème.

Je parlais d'une voix pas intéressée pour brouiller les pistes, mais, il remarque le problème

-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance c'est sa ?

-Non, effectivement je l'ai vue 2 ou 3 fois et Gordon ne me plait pas.

-Que vas-tu faire Bella ? Tu n'a personne à par le second qui soit capable de tous reprendre, ton frère et hors courses pour quelque jour, tu n'a pas le choix Bella.

-On verra je trouverai

J'éludais mes réponses

-Ne pence même pas à le faire toi-même Bella tu ne connais rien a notre monde !

-Que sais-tu de moi Edward ?

-C'est vraie pas grand-chose en effet, à qui la faute ?

Mauvaise réflexion Edward !

- Ne me rejette pas la faute dessus Edward ! Toi et moi on est pareil ! Mais je n'ai pas menti moi quand j'ai dit que j'étais bien avec toi ! Tu vois il y a eu au moins un peu de vérité ! Content ?

-Bella, écoute je ne voulais pas, moi aussi je suis bien avec toi…

Son changement de ton me radoucis immédiatement.

- Que faisons-nous Edward ?

-Ta famille et la mienne ne s'entendent pas depuis longtemps

-Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir Bella, mais…

-Mais quand nos pères reprendront leurs postes ils seront au courant de l'histoire et on va avoir des problèmes…. Je veux aussi continuer, reprendre la où on est resté Edward !

-On avisera au moment venu ok ?

-Ok

Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je me sentais à ma place près de lui, cette sensation de sûreté et de bien-être Je me dégageai et chercha deux T-shirts dans une armoire pour qu'on puisse mettre autre chose pour dormir, pendant que lui déplier le canapé lit.

« -Quel coté tu veux Bella ?

-Le droit

-Je dors à gauche tous va bien »

Nous nous changeâmes Edward resta en calson et torse nue, quand a moi n'ayan pas de pyjama je dus mettre un t-shirt et mes sous-vêtements. Il me prit dans ses bras quand nous étions couchés dans le lit, nous discutâmes encore quelque temps avant de s'endormirent.

Un gros rire me réveilla en sursaut, je saisis l'arme que j'avais planquée sous mon oreiller, et braqua la d'où venait le rire. Certain événements de ma vie m'avais poussé à toujours garder une arme à porté de main. Ce rire se stoppa immédiatement, c'était Emmet qui avait rigolé je rengainai mon arme mais n'échappas pas a ses questions. Seul lui est Jasper étais dans la pièce :

-Bella tous doux c'est Emmet.

-C'est ta faute ne refait jamais ça Emmet !

- Tu dors toujours armée ?

-Oui par habitude

- Comment ça ?

Je déteste toutes ses questions.

- Pourquoi sa t'intéresse ?

-Pour savoir, c'est tous.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Es ce que tous le monde est levée ?

- Tout le monde sauf Edward et toi, elles rangent les chambres

Je me tournai pour voir Edward affalé sous ses couvertures je le secouai

« -Hey Edward debout,

Pas de réaction je le secouai plus fort

-Hey Edward debout

La il bougea et s'assit à mes coté en regardants tout autour de lui comme si il ne souvenait plus d'où on été. Je saisis mes affaires et partis prendre une douche et me changer dans la salle de bain par chance un gardes avait cherché mon sac que je lui avais demandé qui se trouvais dans ma voiture ainsi que ma moto je trouvai les clés dans le sac rempli d'habits et de flingues et holter en tous genre. Je m'habillai d'un slim et de mes botes préfères ou je pouvais cacher un couteau en cas d'urgence, ainsi que d'un t-shirt noire et d'une veste en cuire pour cacher mon flingue et mon couteau qui se trouvais le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Quand j'eu fini je retournai vers la salle de repos ou une tasse de café m'attendait. Je m'assis sur la seule chaise libre, tout le monde était assis à table :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 9 heures pourquoi ? Me répondit Emmet

Dans ma tête tous s'affola, a 9h30 avait lieu la réunion des chefs de secteurs du clan, c'est a se moment là qu'ils désireront qui assurera la régence, j'avais eu l'info pas un des gardes qui assurais notre protection a l'hôpital. Je me dépêchai de finir ma tasse :

-Oulla ! Faut que j'y aille

-Où ?

-T'occupe

Je pris une dernière gorgé de café, sauta sur mes pied pris mon portable que j'avais oublié près du canapé, je fis un signe à tous et partis rapidement vers ma moto qu'un des gardes m'avais ramené.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires encouragent :Loeaxie, nessa,ninidezil, ...

Un chapitre court mais plein de révélation et d'action.

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez !**

A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je pris la direction de la tour où mon père avait ses bureaux. Je me garai devant en disant a la sécurité que c'était la mienne pour pas qu'il la face emmené, je leurs laissa mon casque. J'allais vers l'ascenseur quand une voix aiguë et insupportable m'arrêta :

« -Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, Mademoiselle

Cette femme était vêtue d'un tailleur rose bonbon, horrible. Cela pimenta encore plus mon humeur de chien.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vous connais pas je ne peux donc pas vous autorisé a monté, avez-vous rendez-vous ?

-Non mais…

Je commencer à sérieusement m'énerver

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas monté

Je fis appel a tous mon self-control pour ne pas lui en collé une.

-Je suis…

-Ordre de la direction !

Allez fini de jouer je n'en peux plus.

- Laissez-moi parlé bon sang ! Je suis Bella Swan et si vous tenez a votre bouleau vous me faite un badge tout de suite suis-je claire ?

Son regard me montra de la crainte

-Oui oui tous de suite mademoiselle !

Elle me tendit un badge 2min plus tard. La réunion avait déjà commencé depuis 10min.

-Je vais les prévenir de votre arrivé

-Non ! Pas la peine

-Comme vous voudrez, bonne journée

Je pris l'ascenseur, je me demandais comment j'allais leurs expliquai que je reprenais le flambeau momentanément…Mes preuves était à faire ! Les portes de l'ascenseur, la salle réunion était au fond du couloir, je rentrais sans toquer, 6 armes me braquer, je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte :

« -Hé bien mon père doit aimer votre courtoisie.

-Bella Swan

- Xiu Lee, contente de te voir, ça fait longtemps

-En effet, mesdames messieurs voici Bella Swan, la fille de Charlie, une des meilleures tueuses a gage du pays, ancienne des dragons de San Francisco. Ses informations sont confidentielles, elles ne sortent pas d'ici!

Elle me connaissait un peu trop à mon gout ! Mais je sourie tout de même.

-Tu pourrais écrire un livre me concernant si tu veux, je te le dédicacerais dis-je à Xiu

Je m'avançai vers le siège en bout de table qui était occuper par mon père habituellement, là se trouvez Gordon, le second :

-Dégage de se siège Gordon, je reprends les affaires toi tu reste à ta place !

Il me sourit

- Que comptes-tu faire Bella ? Me tué ? Que dira ton père ?

-Je peux toujours lui dire que tu as fait une tentative de mutinerie

-Il ne te croira jamais, je lui suis fidèle !

Je vais lui faire remballer son sourire à la con !

-Toi fidèle ? Cela fait des années que tu attends de prendre sa place ! Casse-toi ! Tout de suite !

Pour me provoquer il mit ses jambes sur la table, il prenait ses aises, alors qu'il se prélasser sur le siège je le frappai dans le genou, il cria je lui avais cassé la jambe, je lui choppai la gorge et le força à me regarder :

-Je ne rigole pas Gordon ! Ne me provoque plus c'est claire, m'énerver n'est vraiment pas une solution !

Alors qu'il essayer de ne pas crier et de resté digne je fis venir 2 gardes

-Emmené le a hôpital, avant que je le tue !

Ils sortir en le portant, personne dans la salle n'avais bougé. Je pris la place qui m'était due garce à mon nom !

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer, nous avons les coupables, je m'en occupe personnellement. Alors je crois savoir que Xiu s'occupe des armes pour les autre je ne sais pas, je veux vos noms et vos fonctions ainsi que les dernier chiffres ou contrat en cours !

La réunion était longue et épuisante s'était rare qu'une réunion se passé la journée mais on était dans un cas particulier. On termina vers 15h je n'avais pas mangé, j'étais exténuer je devais encore me rendre a l'hôpital au près de ma mère, et appeler le cabinet pour leur dire que je devais démissionner pour rester au près de mon père enfin c'était la raison officiel. Vue que j'étais une des meilleures avocate du pays ils m'ont proposer un congé sans solde c'était plus simple et j'vais accepter le temps que mon père se remet de ses blessures.

A l'hôpital je trouvai ma mère et Mollie entrain de discuter avec les Cullen comme si ils étaient de vieux amis, j'aimais cette ambiance ! Les garçons étaient là.

« -Hey

-Bella où était-tu toute la mâtiné ?

- Des affaires en cours, ne t'inquiète pas

Quelqu'un toqua, c'était Gordon, je me demandais quelle excuse il allait pouvoir sortir pour sa jambe cassé, je me réjouissais déjà de le mettre dans l'embarra.

-Bonjour, je voulais vous exprimer mon soutien Mme Swan, on veut tous qu'il revienne. Dit-il sans doute adresser à moi

-Oh Gordon merci sa fait plaisir, mais dit moi que t'ai tu fais ? Lui demandât-elle

Pathétique ! Elle se comporte en mère poule avec une ordure.

- Une chute dans l'escalier répondit-il en me regardant pour me défier

Je lui répondis en souriant

-Quand on ne fait pas attention tout deviens tragique lui répondis-je

J'avais gagné, il le savait, il préféra partir.

-Je vais y aller au revoir Madame Swan

-Bonne journée Gordon !

Elle se retourna vers moi le visage fermer

-Pourquoi est-tu méchante avec lui ? Il ne t'a rien fait.

Je levais les yeux au ciel

-Je l'aime pas c'est tout ! C'est un faux cul je lui donnerai même pas a garder ma plante verte !

Apparemment seule ma mère n'avait pas trouvé cela drôle.

-Bella je te somme d'arrêter d'être méchante ! Tu as changé Bella je ne te reconnais plus, tu es parti tu étais ma petite fille tu était si respectueuse et gentille, tu reviens et tu ressemble à ton père … Que c'est-il passer la bas Bella ? Tu as eu des problèmes ?

-Bon dieu lâche-moi ! 10 ans que tu ne t'ai pas préoccuper de moi alors s'il te plait continue comme ça !

Ha ! Comme je déteste quand elle essaye de faire ma psy déjà quand j'étais petite… Sa fait même pas un mois que je suis la et elle me soule déjà, bon dieu c'est ma mère mais a des moments elle m'horripile ! La famille Cullen nous regarder nous égueuler, certain avec amusement d'autre avec de la pitié dans les deux cas ça m'énervais. Je décidais de prendre mes affaires :

-Edward, Jasper et Emmet, un tour vous intéresse ?

Ils avaient compris le message et me suivirent à l'extérieur

Avec les « frères » Cullen nous étions en route pour rejoindre la planque ou était les tueurs a gages que nous avons arrêté, ils nous faillaient des réponses cela risquer d'être sanglant. Je conduisais, je sentais qu'ils avaient des questions a me poser : Emmet se tortiller sur son siège, Jasper assis derrière moi me fixer et Edward se forcé à fixer la route :

« -Bon les gars vous les posez vos question où je dois deviner ?

-Pourquoi nous emmènes-tu Bella ? demanda Jasper

-Pourquoi pas ?! Votre père et aussi dans un sale état

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui y vas ? Pourquoi pas le second ?

-Le second c'est Gordon mais comme tu l'a vue il est hors course pour le moment.

-Qui gouverne Bella ? A qui doit-on parler en cas de problème ?

-A moi !

-Et a qui vas-tu transmettre l'info Bella, bon dieu dit nous qui commende !

Je ne répondis pas mais Edward tourna pour la première fois sa tête vers moi, il semblait étudier les lignes de mon visage pour savoir si se que je disais étais vrai,

-C'est toi, c'est toi qui commende c'est sa ! Me dit-il

Après un moment de silence je décidai de parler :

-Oui, j'ai pris la place de mon père momentanément répondis-je

Edward vira au rouge

-Tu n'a pas été élever et entraîner dans se milieu Bella c'est dangereux !

Ma colère monta aussi

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Edward !

- Alors parle-moi ! Je ne demande que sa !

Qu'il m'énerver, mais d'un coter je leurs devais une vérité, si non je ne serais jamais prise au sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas si blanche qu'il parait même ma famille ne le sais pas…J'ai dirigé les Dragons de San Francisco pendant quelque temps au coté de John

Le visage d'Edward se crispa

-Oh merde, tu dois vraiment avoir des couilles, ils sont en pleine guerre depuis 3-4 ans dit Emmet

- Pardon !? Putain tu as pas de tatouage qui prouve que tu était dans le clan, rien, je ne te crois pas Swan ! S'énerva Edward

-Qu'es-ce-qui t'énerve le plus Ed !? Que je ne sois pas blanche comme neige ou que je puisse être à ton niveau ?

Il ne repondit pas et resta muet tout le reste du trajet

-Je t'ai vue bouger et neutraliser les mec au restau, je comprend mieux comment tu as réussis, ça se voit tu as du métier tu es une pro Swan ! me dit Jasper

je souris mais ne répondis pas

- Nous sommes arrivés. Dis-je

La planque était un vieux bâtiment vue de l'extérieur, a l'intérieur tout avais été rénové pour en faire des salles « d'interrogatoire » où aucun son ne sortait ainsi que des cellules et quelque chambre enfin tous pour que les gardes qui étaient puissent vivre sans trop sortir dehors. Quand nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment plusieurs gardes nous attendais je leurs avais dit que je viendrais. Ils nous amenèrent dans une des salles d'interrogatoire :

-Vous pouvez sortir, on s'en occupe !

Tous sortirent sans un mot, dans la salle il y avait les quartes hommes assis sur des chaises qui avaient essayé de tuer mon père mon frère et Carlisle. Ils étaient tous des tueur a gages de seconde zones. Mes hommes avaient déjà fait des recherches sur eux. Je voulais savoir qui les avaient payés. Je connaissais de nom deux d'entre eux (Mike et Josh Illikovich deux frères) mais les autres devaient êtres des novice, ils stresser comme des fous, c'est eux que je vais casser pour qu'ils avouent. Les frères étaient assis sur la table qui était derrière moi :

-Emmet tu veux commencer ?

-Oui je veux bien, tu poses les questions ?

-Assurément !

Il vint à mes cotés en enlèvent sa veste de costard et en remontant ses manche et attendais mon accord pour les frappés, je décidai de prendre un des deux frères, il ne parlerait pas facilement mais cela incitera les autres à le faire :

-Comment-tu t'appel ?

Comme je l'avais prévue il ne parla pas Emmet s'avança pour le frapper, je l'arrêtai le frapper ne servirai a rien, il savait tenir ! Je sortis un couteau et lui lassera la joue, il cria je le provoquer :

-Aie sa doit faire mal pauvre choux !

-SALOPPE

Je le giflai sur cette même joue, il cria à nouveau

-Ta maman ta jamais appris à être polis et à ne pas insulté les femmes ?

Je prenais la voix d'une petite fille pour le provoquer, ce type de gars parlé plus quand on les provoquer que quand on les frappaient.

-Elle m'a toujours dit de dire la vérité me répondit-il avec un grand sourire, les frères rigolaient de sa connerie.

-Tien un comique j'adore les comique d'habitude voit-tu je ne suis pas de bonne humeur

Je lui tranchai la gorge sans somation. Les 3 autres me regardaient avec crainte tandis que les frères Cullen me regardaient avec surprise :

-Bien a qui le tour ? Dis-je en regardants les 3 restants. Emmet choisi en un

Il en prit un et le frappa, mon ventre se mis à gargouiller, je sortis 5 min pour cherché à manger, il n'y avait que du pop corn, bon ben sa sera séance cinéma. Au moment ou je rentré a nouveau dans la salle l'homme qui Emmet frappais tomba a terre près de mes chaussures :

-Putain mes chaussures merde !

J'enjamber le mec et pris tous de suite la direction de la table pour m'asseoir. Je regarder Edward et Jasper et leurs tendit le pot de pop corn :

-Vous en voulez ?

-Oui pourquoi pas son risque d'être long dit Jasper

Emmet se retourna :

-Moi aussi j'en veux

Il s'avança mais je gardais le bol près de moi

-Ha non tu ne mettras pas tes salle mains pleine de sang dans mes pop-corn tu fini après tu en auras lui dis-je

Edward n'avait pas bougé depuis notre entrée :

-Un problème ?

-Je me demandais si tu aimes torturer ses gens

Sa question me fit réfléchir

-Hum je crois que c'est nécessaire donc je le fait sa ne me gène pas de regarder !

Il ne répondit pas mais piochât dans mon pop-corn, Emmet prenait trop de temps et le gars n'avouer rien a ses questions, il ne faisait que crier a tout bout de champs. Je sortis mon flingue et lui tira dans la tête :

-Bon dieu, c'est mieux quand sa s'arrête !

-Bella, merde t'abuse il allait parler ! Me dit Emmet

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, ou plus tard, j'avais mal aux oreilles. Bon fini les conneries ils parlent ou je m'énerve !

Je me le vais rapidement et me posa juste devant un des gars il n'en resté que deux

-Tu es décidé a parlé ou non ?

-Va te faire foutre

A putain j'en avais marre ! Je lui tirai dans la rotule

-Qui t'a engagé ?

Pour réponse j'eu un cri de douleur, il ne dira rien ! Je le poignardai lui aussi tomba mort ! Il n'est resté plus que un, c'était lui le plus fragile des quatre c'est pour cela que nous l'avions gardé pour la fin, Je me rapprochai du dernier, je n'étais qu'a quelque centimètre de son visage :

-Et toi tu va parler ?

-Oui

Ouf je crois que j'en avais marre

-Bien enfin ! Qui ta engagé ?

-Mayer

Mayer était un proxénète que mon père avait foutu dehors de New York parce qu'il ne voulait pas payer le clan.

-Combien ?

- $15 000 chacun

-Bande d'amateur, vous faite pitié, surtout pour essayer d'abattre les familles Swan et Cullen !

- Je ne savais pas qui vous étier on m'a juste donné une photo je vous le jure, si non je l'aurai pas fait ! Pitié!

-Je te crois, mais je ne donne pas de seconde chance à ceux qui touchent ma famille.

Je le laissai à Emmet qui le tua rapidement. Nous partîmes après avoir dit aux gardes de brûlé les corps et de faire en sorte qu'on ne les retrouve plus. On été en début de soirée, je devais me rendre au QG, je leur lassai la voiture pour qu'ils puissent allez a l'hôpital.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord un grand merci à **BellouPattinson** qui me corrige mes fautes (il y en a tellement) à partir de ce chapitre !

_**Réponse aux commentaires:**_

**Beatrice :** Je poste dès que possible et quand ma Beta corrige mes chapitres, je pense tout les 2 jours environs.

**Luckygirl2000 : **On continu avec le sang, les armes et le sale caractère de Bella !?

**Loeaxie et emichlo :** comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

Merci à vous de suivre ma fiction!

Laissez des commentaires!

* * *

Chapitre 6

J'étais attendue dans la salle de réunion, Xiu était déja là, assise :

-Je t'offre un verre Bella ?

Je m'assis sur le siège de mon père

- Je veux bien un dry martini. En même temps, tu m'expliqueras le problème et tu me donneras les conséquences …

-Bella, alors tu as eu tes infos ? demanda t-elle en versant la boisson dans le verre et en rajoutant une olive.

-Oui c'est Mayer qui a payé

-Fils de pute

-On s'en occupe…

-Avec les frères Cullen ? Il y a des rumeurs Bella !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-Que tu serais très proche de l'héritier

- Les rumeurs, encore les rumeurs, je m'en fou des rumeurs, comme on dis « Ne craignez jamais de vous faire des ennemis si vous n'en avez pas, c'est que vous n'avez rien fait. » Georges Clemenceau

Je gère mes affaires toute seule ! Pas besoin de nounou

-Je te connais Bella, on s'est rencontré il y a 3ans, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, ce jour là on c'est presque entre tuer. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as sus où j'étais positionnée pour tirer.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'un tueur à gage avait été engagé alors j'ai cherché les endroits où je me serais cachée. C'était le dernier endroit où je me serais mise, c'était à plus de 900m de la cible.

-Je travaille seule, j'arrive à tirer une canette à 1000 m, voir plus, mais bon mes résultats sont moyen après.

-Tu es déjà bien assez dangereuse comme ça ! Je m'entrainerais bien avec toi au combat rapproché.

-Sans problème, on trouvera des heures pour. Je vais te botter les fesses comme i ans !

- Tu parle ! J'ai encore honte de m'être fait battre par une ado

-Oh j'avais 19 ans !

-C'est ce que je dis !

-Tu n'as jamais rien dis à mon père

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-Bon assez parlé. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ?

-Tu te souviens de Vladimir Vladidovich ?

Elle me donna des fiches récapitulatives des achats et vente d'armes sur l'année. Elle me donna des photos des M16 qu'on avait achetés.

-L'un des plus grand trafiquant d'arme du monde. Quel est le problème ?

-C'est lui notre fournisseur. Il nous a livré des armes défectueuses…

- Sur les photos les M16 ont l'air normaux ! Tu n'as pas essayé la marchandise avant d'acheter !?

-Bien sur que si ! Tu me prends pour une amatrice ou quoi ? Les deux M16 que j'ai essayé ont parfaitement fonctionnés. En rentrant, j'ai testé le reste. Certains ont le pisteur brisé ou le chargeur s'enraille. De plus, ils ne sont pas clean un d'entre eux à été mêlé à une fusillade au Mexique. Il se fout de notre gueule ! Il n'a jamais fait ça, il n'aurait jamais osé !

Je connaissais assez bien Vlad, je savais se qu'il faisait

-Il me provoque pour voir jusqu'où il peut aller…On va faire une petite décente chez lui, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Bien, je vais faire demander la voiture

Nous montâmes à l'arrière d'une berline noire. Vlad avait son QG près des quais du port, aujourd'hui tout se ferait dans la diplomatie, nous étions moins nombreux et en plus, ils avaient l'avantage de connaître le terrain. Aussi, se mettre un russe à dos, enfin surtout Vlad, était vraiment mauvais. Je l'avais déjà rencontré quelque fois quand j'avais besoin d'armes, il me fournissait.

-Tu avais pour combien de marchandise ?

-300 000 $

-Hum, quelqu'un a du le mettre au courant de ma prise de fonction, il me teste. On va vite s'arranger, pas de problème.

La voiture s'arrêta et les gardes virent nous ouvrir les portes. En tout nous étions 8, une petite délégation qui ne servirai à rien si cela se passai mal avec Vlad. Celui-ci nous attendait avec quelques hommes, je descendis de voiture avec tous mes gardes du corps :

-Vladimir, comment vas-tu ?

-Bella, tu voulais me parler ?

-Parlons affaires et vite si tu veux bien ?

-Quel est le problème Bella ? Me dit-il en souriant

Je commençais à m'énerver de son petit jeu.

-Le problème Vlad ? Le problème c'est que tu m'as donné de la merde !

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais toujours ce caractère de merde, te voir est toujours un grand plaisir.

-Change moi ces armes Vlad ou je ne paye pas

-Bella, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire, vois-tu j'ai énormément de travail.

-Vlad s'il te plaît, je ne voudrais pas à devenir grossière

Il savait de quoi j'étais capable et New York étais ma ville donc j'avais le pouvoir ici.

-Ok Bella ne t'énerve pas on va régler ça.

-Bien et ne recommence plus ok ?

-Tout te sera livré demain.

Il me fit la bise avant de partir

-Bien, bonne soirée Vlad

Je voulais rentrer à l'appart mais mon téléphone sonna :

-Bella, c'est Mike, on a un problème

Oh misère.

-Quel genre ?

-Genre pareil que ce que tu as traité ce soir

- J'arrive au QG avec Xiu

Je raccrochai et demandai au chauffeur d'aller plus vite. Arrivé au QG, Mike monta vite dans la voiture et donna la destination.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Alejandro. Il devait nous livré de la coke ce soir, mais il m'a dit qu'il l'a vendu et qu'on devait attendre la prochaine livraison. Il se fou de notre gueule, du temps de ton père il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Je sais ce que le clan attendait de moi : de la fermeté en attendant le retour de mon père

Les colombiens était dans un bar pourrit et mal fréquenté à l'autre bout de la ville. On entra facilement et Mike me montra le chemin pour le bureau d'Alejandro. Tout le monde s'écarta sur notre passage, notre réputation nous précédais. J'ouvris la porte avec fracas, la peur est le meilleur moyen de contrôler des personnes. Il sursauta et sortis un flingue plaqué or avec des diamants et son nom graver en argent, complètement ridicule.

« -Alors Alejandro, on ne respecte plus les contrats ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Mon self-control avait disparus

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

-Je n'oserais pas !

-Fait gaffe Alejandro, ma patience a des limites ! Tu as trois jours pour nous livrer de la pure, et avec un rabais de 40%

-Non

-Te fou pas de ma gueule

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énervé. Alors, je pris par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya s'étalé contre ses étagères accroché au mur, tout lui tomba dessus. Mike le remis sur la chaise, je sortis mon arme et lui tira dans la jambe, il hurla à s'en décoller les poumons, je le fis taire en lui enfonçant mon flingue dans sa bouche, ses yeux exprimaient la terreur et la douleur.

-Alejandro, tu n'as pas le choix 3 jours, Alejandro, 3 jours ou tu meurs, rappel-toi d'une chose, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il me regarda avec peur, le message était passé je pouvais partir de cette endroit insalubre.

-Au plaisir de te revoir Alejandro

Voilà maintenant je peux rentrer !


	7. Chapter 7

thehorseoftwilight : merci pour ton message, alors cette suite tu aime ?

Loeaxie : Une bella avec du caractère ça change !

oliveronica cullen massen: Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Cada02:** Merci! Dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite !

emichlo: merci !

**beatrice:** alors cette suite !?

Luckygirl2000 : Qu'en pense-tu ?

continuer à me faire part de vos avis ! Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je rentrais à l'hôpital, il était déjà 7h du matin, seul Esmée, ma mère et Edward étaient attablés et prenaient leurs petits-déjeunés. Les autres avaient dus rentrés chez eux, comme Mollie.

« -Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien maman, bonjour Esmée, Edward.

Ma mère étudia mon visage

-Tu n'a pas dormi ou quoi ?

-Non maman, je n'ai pas encore dormi

-Ma fille ce n'est pas bien tu vas te démolir la santé à ce rythme-là !

Un jour elle me détestait, un jour elle était aux petits soins pour moi. J'enlevais ma veste et me laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement exténuée

-Bella, pour quoi te balades-tu avec un pistolet ?

Merde, j'avais oublié qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

-Maman, écoute, j'ai pris la relève de papa le temps qu'il aille mieux.

-Bella, laisse ça aux hommes !

-Non, j'ai choisie, je fais !

-Gordon peut le faire, laisse-le !

-Gordon est HS pendant un moment

-Pas toi ma petite fille ! Non, je refuse !

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix... Mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire de cette façon.

-Maman s'il te plait, arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'énerver avec toi.

Je pris une tasse de café, je savais que ma mère me maudissait intérieurement mais tant pis.

-Des problèmes cette nuit ? Me demanda Edward

-Pas grand-chose quelques remises en place c'est tout .Et toi ?

-Nuit très calme, si tu as des problèmes…

-Edward, ce n'est pas contre toi mais chacun ses affaires et se sera mieux pour tout le monde.

-Pas de soucis je comprends

-Bon parlons d'autre chose. Comment vont les malades ?

-Carlisle et James vont bien ils sont réveiller, mon père m'a demandé à se que tu viennes le voir.

-Ok, j'irais tous à l'heure

Je sortis de la salle après avoir fini mon café, Edward sur les talons. Dès que la porte fut fermé, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa :

« -Bonjour Bella

-Bonjour Edward

-Tu m'as manqué, ça me rend fou de ne pas savoir si tu va bien pendant toute la nuit !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis une grande fille.

-Ok je vais essayer, je dois rentrer, elles vont se posé des questions. Je viens te chercher à 12h, on ira manger au resto

- À tout à l'heure

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et partis en direction de la chambre de mon frère, je rentrai en frappant doucement :

« -Hey James

-Bella

Il m'avait manqué

-Comment va le grand malade ?

-Ça peut aller

Son visage était crisper signe qu'il mentait

-Tu mens James !

-Ok, j'ai mal et je ne veux pas être assommé de morphine

-Tu en as pour longtemps ici ?

-Je sors demain si tout va bien

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça !

-Bella, Gordon est venu me voir, il m'a dit que tu avais repris le flambeau et qui tu étais. Allais-tu me le dire ou tu nous aurais laissez dans l'ignorance ?

-Écoute James, j'avais prévus de te le dire mais pas avant quelques temps. Ce que tu m'as dit i ans était vrai « On ne quitte pas le milieu, il est en nous sans qu'on le veuille ».

Sans me demander plus de renseignements

-Tu t'en sors ?

-Oui assez bien je dois dire

-Pourrait-tu me rendre un service ?

-Tout dépend de ce que c'est

-Je sors demain mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Mollie et Joy alors est-ce que tu pourrais diriger jusqu'à la sortis de papa ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas grand frère.

Je lui embrassai le front avant de m'asseoir sur le lit près de lui

Nous parlâmes pendant quelques heures, puis je partis voir Carlisle. Cette rencontre me stressait mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et je toquais. Après avoir soufflée pour me donner du courage, je rentrai dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Mr Cullen

Il me sourit

-Bella, appelle moi Carlisle c'est plus simple

- Comment allez-vous ?

-Assez bien, je sors dans 2 ou 3 jours, j'en peux plus de resté à rien faire. Alors dit moi tu t'en sors ?

-M'en sortir en quoi ?

Je feins l'ignorance

-Bella je suis vieux, mais pas stupide, tu sais très bien que je parle du fait que tu as pris la tète du clan

Je ne m'avouais pas vaincu

-Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ce n'est pas votre clan

-Celui qui dirige Bella c'est celui qui décide à qui il va faire la guerre, donc ça me concerne, cela peut se retourné vers ma famille.

-Comme vous le savez certainement c'est moi qui dirige

-Oui, j'ai eu des échos assez sanglant pour certain

Je rigolais

-Je parierais sur Emmet pour les épisodes sanglant

-En effet ! Il n'est pas mauvais mais tête en l'air et trop gamin pour diriger.

Après quelque parole entre chef, je décidais de partis vus qu'il était presque 12h

-Je vais vous laissez il est presque midi et je n'ai pas encore dormis et puis les affaires n'attendent pas

- Je le sais mieux que qui conque, au revoir Bella, repose toi bien.

-Au revoir

Edward m'attendais sur le mur en face de la porte, habiller d'un t-shirt blanc qui le moulais, on pouvait voir ses muscles. Par-dessus il avait mis une veste en cuire. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage et ses Ray-ban sur le nez. Il était très craquant et j'étais fier qu'il soit mon petit ami.

-Hey baby

-Bella, il m'embrassa passionnément avant de reprendre Allez, on va manger je meurs de faim.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu le seras bien assez tôt

Il me fit monté dans sa voiture, une Aston martin Vanquish grise, la même que la mienne…

-Tu sais que j'ai la même que toi mais en noire ?

-Je sais tu à très bon goût

-Tu m'étonnes…

Il m'emmena au restaurant « Deluna », un italien réputé pour ses bons plats Made in Italia !

J'étais content de pouvoir enfin me détendre. Notre table était à l'écart, comme dans un salon privé. Nous pourrions parler de tout sans devoir faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes des autres clients. Edward s'installa en face de moi. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux, il n'y avait pas que moi qui devait se battre apparemment …

-Tu as l'air fatigué dis-je

-Un peu mais, contrairement à toi, j'ai dormi quelques heures. Me sourit-il

-Je ferais une sieste cette après-midi. Répondis-je

-Je pourrais t'accompagner… proposa t-il

- C'est une proposition alléchante rétorquais-je

Notre discutions s'arrêta là puisque le chef cuisinier était à la porte

-Edward quel plaisir de te revoir ! Dis le chef

-Moi aussi Juan ! Je te présente Bella, ma petite amie.

C'était déroutant qu'il le dise à haute voix, en même temps on ne savait pas trop où on en était …

Le chef partit avec nos commandes.

-Alors comme ça, je suis ta petite amie ? Le provoquais-je

Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, mon dos plaqué contre le mur de l'entré de mon appartement, nos visages se frôlaient, je sentais son souffle se raccourcir et devenir un peu plus rapide. Un sourire apparue sur ses lèvres qui me donnaient tant envie.

-Hum je le crois oui, nous : Bella et Edward, ça sonne bien je trouve.

Pour toute réponse je l'embrassai, ses mains à lui étaient occupées à soutenir mon poids, tandis que les miennes virent se nicher dans son cou pour ensuite partir explorer son torse.

La passion était bel et bien au rendez-vous. Je pouvais enfin me lâchée, enfin profiter et enfin me faire du bien avec quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi…

* * *

Alors, des avis ?


	8. Chapter 8

thehorseoftwilight: Merci ! Des commentaires pour ce nouveau chapitre ?

canada02 : On va bientôt le savoir! Un nouveau chapitre pour te faire patienter.

oliveronica cullen massen : Alors cette suite ? Tu en pense quoi ?

Loeaxie :Nouveau chapitre un peu plus calme!

**Merci aux autres qui m'ont envoyés des messages! Continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

* * *

Je passais en revue les dossiers de mon père, je devais encore appeler le cabinet d'avocat pour qu'il s'occupe momentanément des investissements des firmes de mon père. Je me sentis submergé par le travail, c'est fou tout se j'ai à faire. J'étais complètement vidé quand je retournai à l'hôpital, ma mère servait le thé aux Cullen, il a encore un mois ce spectacle m'aurais paru impossible…

« -Oh ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Maman, je vais bien et toi, bonjour tous le monde

Je m'approchai et m'assis sur la chaise libre

-Bella, as-tu dormis dernièrement ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, cela devenait une habitude

-Oui pourquoi ?

Je devais me concentrer pour maintenir un visage neutre malgré le souvenir des nuits avec Edward qui me revenaient en tête.

- On ne dirait pas, bon je vais voir ton frère, essaye de dormir !

- ok, passe-lui mon bonjour

Elle sortit de la pièce, Esmée la suivie pour allez voir son mari.

Il ne restait plus que les frères Cullen et moi dans la pièce.

-Alors comment ça se passe Bella, pas trop de problème avec le clan? demanda Emmet

- Que cherches-tu à savoir Emmet ?

-As-tu entendu la dernière ? Le chef colombien c'est fait tiré dessus, peu de personne on se qu'il faut pour le faire…

-On me l'a dit

On aurait dit un petit garçon à qui on ne veut pas révéler un secret.

-Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi se serais toi qui lui aurais tiré dessus.

Je décidais de jouer un peu avec lui

-T'en pense quoi toi ?

-Ben tu vois Bella, la première fois que je t'aie vue tu disais être étudiante, ensuite j'ai appris que tu étais la fille Swan et je t'aie vue trancher la gorge d'un gars sans problème. Tu caches très bien ton jeu !

S'il savait que j'étais aussi tueur à gage, il s'évanouirait !

-Chacun ses qualités Emmet

Il me sourit et se fus Jasper qui pris la parole

-Je voulais te remercier pour se que tu as fait Bella, tu as sauvé notre père, tu nous as prêté des lits et tout ! Merci.

-Tu sais, Jasper je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on continue à se faire la guerre, c'est vrai on a bien assez d'ennemis à l'extérieur.

Il me sourit

-En faîte, tu es très intelligente dit Emmet sur le ton de la plaisanterie je rigolai avec lui

-Je suis avocate Emmet !

-Tous des menteurs

-Nous sommes bien utile pour vous sortir de taule ! Et vous aussi, vous m'avez mentis je vous le signale …

Jasper rigola et me répondit

-On est quitte alors !

-Bon les enfants, ce n'est pas tout ça mais les chefs doivent parler

Leurs regards devinrent suspicieux, Edward compris le message et alla chercher nos vestes

-On se voit demain les gars ?

On sortit sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre et Edward se retourna vers moi

-Tu aurais pus trouver autre chose comme excuse

-J'avais pas d'idée

Il rigola et décida de me charrier

-Une avocate sans mensonge en stock ? Change de métier !

-Oh ça va toi, je te signale que je suis en congé sans solde, jusqu'à ma réintégration !

Je fis semblant d'être fâché et le distança, mais il me courra après et me rattrapa très facilement, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains :

-Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser, chérie c'était pour rire

Au fond de moi je rigolais

-Bella, hey regarde-moi

Il essaya de remonter mon menton

-Tu peux choisir le restau ça te va ?

Je levais les yeux

-Vrai ?

Il rigola et me colla contre lui

-Bien sur, tu m'as bien piégé !

-Je suis la meilleur tu l'oublie trop souvent lui dis-je en rigolant

-Ça va les chevilles ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire

-Mes chevilles vont très bien merci de t'en préoccuper.

Je regardai ma montre il était 9h, je devais allez voir Vlad pour une nouvelle commande d'armes. Je pris ma moto, une magnifique KAWASAKI Ninja 300, et partis en directions du port. Je vis tous de suite 2 gardes qui m'attendaient pour me conduire chez Vlad. Les deux étaient présents lors de mon entrevue avec Vlad il y a quelques jours. Ils me dirent où me garer puis m'escortaient vers la grande porte en fer qui graissa lors de son ouverture.

Cette ancienne usine désaffectée avait reçue un petit coût de neuf. Nous traversâmes une partie où il y avait les voitures et les armes, on peut dire qu'en terme de voiture Vlad avait bon goût, il y avait une Lamborghini Gallardo, une Ferrari F430 GT2 et bien d'autres. Ce n'était que des voitures de courses et qui coutaient très chère mais bon, avec son métier il avait les moyens.

Au fur et à mesure de mon avancé dans ce hangar, je sentais de plus en plus de regards sur moi, Vlad avait beaucoup d'hommes, en plus d'être marchant d'armes, il avait les services d'hommes paramilitaire. Aucun ne me parla, ils devaient soit connaître ma réputations soit être assez intelligent pour ne pas venir me chercher, une femme dans ce monde doit être très chienne pour pouvoir survivre. Puis, nous passâmes dans les dortoirs pour les hommes, ils y avaient un groupes d'hommes qui étaient très bruyant et stupides car ils s'approchaient de moi et me barrèrent le chemin, les deux gardes qu'on m'avait affecté voulus les éloigner mais je leurs fis un geste de me laisser faire et de chercher Vlad.

-Hé baby, ça te dirais de venir t'amuser avec nous ? Tu sais nous n'avons pas tellement de compagnie.

Ses potes rigolaient, bande de toquards !

-Hé connard, tu sais qui je suis ?

Jouer avec sa réputation pouvais vous sauver la vie… ou pas

-Non, mais on peut se trouver un coin pour discuter et plus …

J'en avais vraiment marre de ses conneries, d'habitude je n'aime pas utiliser mon nom pour faire peur mais je ferais exception pour aujourd'hui.

-Je sus Bella Swan connard et si tu étais un temps soit peu intelligent tu serais déjà à genoux pour me supplier de t'épargner.

-Si j'étais à genoux se serai pour faire autre chose, baby

Je le choppai et leva mon genoux dans ses partis il s'effondra au sol, tous ses potes sortirent leurs armes et me mirent en joute. La voix de Vlad se fit entendre :

-Ranger vous armes messieurs, il devait déjà être heureux de ne pas être mort à cette heure-ci ! La demoiselle vous embêtera plus si vous ne l'embêter pas, pas vrais Bella ? Viens nous allons dans mon bureau.

Pauvre cons !

Il prit une bouteille et deux verres dans un buffet de son bureau puis une fois assis :

-Alors que te faut-il Bella ?

-Alors pour un client il me faut 40 Kalachnikov AK 47, 30 M16 et 3 lances roquettes mais pas de numéros de série. Pour quand tu peux m'avoir ça ? Et combien cela va me couter ?

Il réfléchit et mis un prix sur le papier et j'hochai la tête pour confirmer que le prix me convenais

-Dans 3 semaines ça te vas ?

-C'est bon !

-Il te fallait autre chose ?

-Oui il me fallait deux Beretta 92 avec munitions

-Personnel ou pour le clan ?

-Perso c'est pour ça que je suis ici sinon j'aurai envoyé Xiu. Dis tu a quoi comme fusil sniper à proposer.

Tant qu'on y est, autant faire correctement ses emplettes.

Il me montra tous les types qu'il avait et me les fis essayer :

Je pris un SSG 69, mais il ne me satisfaisait pas

-Tu n'en n'as pas un autre ?

-Si un SVD

Finalement après plusieurs essais, je fixai mon choix sur un .338 Lapua Magnum intermédiaire, comme avant il me montra le prix et nous fîmes un accord sur la date de livraison.

-Bien Vlad il est midi je vais y aller, je suis attendus

Je vidai mon verre d'une traite et me leva, il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma moto.

- Que veux-tu faire de ce .338 Lapua ? Un assassina politique ?

Je lui souris sans répondre

-Tu ne diras rien ?

-Vlad, tu sais, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir tu connais mieux la chanson que moi !

-En effet, aller rentre bien Bella.

Je devais rejoindre ma belle sœur et ma mère au restaurant, cette dernière avait invité les Cullen à manger, Si mon père savait il ferait une attaque ! Heureusement que les deux chefs étaient hospitaliser et ne pouvais donc pas venir ! J'arrivai avec 10 min de retard. Je me garais rapidement devant le restaurant.

-Bella tu es en retard, et pas vraiment bien habiller ! Me gonda ma mère.

Je me trouvais bien habiller dans mon ensemble jean noir, bottes noire et veste de cuir noire, mais bon elle aurait préféré que je mette une robe, comme les vrais dames…

Je lui souris comme si de rien n'était

-Bonjour à toi aussi maman, je vais bien et toi ?

Cela ne la fit pas sourire

- Allez à table au lieu de dire des bêtises, on à faim

Je fis le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde. Le dernier à me saluer était Edward :

-Tu crois qu'on devrait leurs dires ? On nous a déjà vue dans les restaurent ensemble cela pourrais arriver rapidement à leurs oreilles.

Je réfléchis quelque instant

-Je crois que c'est le moment

J'étais assise en face d'Edward. Notre échange précédent bien qu'à basse voie ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde nous regardait avec questionnement.

-On a quelque chose à vous dire, par où commencer ?

-Bon l'histoire, certains d'entres vous en connaissent une partie, Bella est arrivé à New York sous le nom de Kate, on s'est rencontré lors de son deuxième jours ici. On ne s'est plus quitter sauf après la soirée de l'avocat. Nous avons mis fin à notre relation on mais après la tentative d'assassinat, on a décidé de se remettre ensemble.

Je résumai pour ceux qui ce demandai s'ils hallucinaient.

-Oui, on est ensemble !

Tous ressemblaient à des poissons sortis de l'eau et j'aurais pus éclater de rire si la situation n'étais pas si tendu. Tout d'un coup Alice se redressa et dit :

-Je le savais ! J'ai toujours raison ! Emmet tu me dois 50$

Là c'étais à Edward et moi d'halluciner, les autres nous sourirent je demandai :

-Pas d'enguirlandage ? Pas de cris ? Rien ?

-Vous êtes assez grand pour faire vos propre choix répondis Esmée en souriant

-Vous faites un beau couple dit Mollie

Nous n'étions plus obliger de nous cacher de nos familles, du moins pour le moment.

Emmet se leva avec son verre :

-Je voudrais porter un toast à Edward et Bella, l'un des couples les plus délirants qu'il soit !

Tout le monde rigola, le repas se passa dans une ambiance de fête. Mollie se retourna vers moi :

-Bella, dit moi tu pourrais garder Joy avec toi aujourd'hui la baby-sitter n'est pas disponible et je voudrais allez voir James c'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui, enfin si tu n'es pas trop occuper.

Avec Edward nous avions prévue de passer l'après midi ensemble alors je le regardai pour avoir son accord qu'il me donna de suite

-Pas de souci Mollie !

Je pris Joy et la mis sur mes genoux :

-Hé princesse on va se promener cette après midi ?

-Oui, oui, oui

Tout le monde rigola

Après le repas nous sortîmes du restaurent quand je nous sentis observer, à une vingtaine de mètres se tenais l'inspecteur Larson, je lâchai la main de Edward pour me retourner vers ma mère

-Maman, Esmée passez devant on arrive dans 5 min

-Pourquoi

-Esmée, faites-moi confiance

Malheureusement ma mère tourna la tête

-Oh n'est-ce pas l'inspecteur Larson là-bas ?

-Maman laisse nous nous en occuper

-Bella, c'est un policier !

-On allait rien lui faire ne t'inquiète pas…

Je suis sur qu'elle pensait que nous allions le tuer, mais quelle idée !? Elles partir avec les filles, les gars restaient avec moi :

-Quel heureux hasard vous amènes ici inspecteur ?

Soyez toujours aimable avec une personne des forces de l'ordre, il pourrait vous inculper pour une bagatelle qui pourrait vous coûtez chère. Laissez-le vous insultez en premier et le tour est jouer. L'hypocrisie de notre jour, elle à la cotte.

-Je voulais savoir comment allait les affaires depuis ce tragique accident

-Tout va bien inspecteur, avez-vous trouvé les coupables ?

-Pas encore, il semblerait que se soit des pros mais cela, vous devez déjà le savoir, où les avez-vous emmené avant de les tuer Miss ?

Je pris mon masque d'avocate

-Vous insinuer que je tue des gents ? Ces accusations sont très graves !

-Non simple supposition, votre frère et votre père son HS, qui a repris Miss ?

-J'ai repris les affaires le temps que mon père et mon frères aillent mieux.

–Vous essayez de me faire croire que toutes les affaires sont légales !?

-Mais absolument, je suis une fervente défenteuse de la loi !

-Je le savais déjà, j'ai appelé à votre ancien cabinet, vous avez démissionné. Vous voulez une histoire Miss ?

-Raconter j'adore les histoires.

- Trois cadavres ont été repêché, tous ont été torturé avant leurs mort, comme on peut le prévoir, il n'y a pas de trace pour nous aidés. Ces corps ont été retrouvés quelques jours à peine après l'attaque contre vos familles, où l'on cherche des tueurs expérimentés. Et bingo deux des trois gars étaient des pros connus des services. Vous y voyer des coïncidences ? Vous nous avez donné du fils à retordre, aucun élément était exploitable a part leur dents !

-J'adore votre histoire inspecteur, mais, voyez- vous on ne fait pas dans le meurtre, tout chez nous est légal, pour ce qui est de l'attaque, on laisse notre honorable justice les punir.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ma réponse ne lui avait pas plus apparemment. Tant pis ! Comme on dit plaire à tout le monde c'est plaire à n'importe qui !

-Je vous aurai un jour, vous et votre famille de tueur. Vous êtes la pire des mafias, tous le monde le sais mais personne ne pale, je vais faire délier des langues Miss et vous tomberez tous.

-Attention à vos paroles inspecteur ! Pour cela, je pourrais porter plainte !

-On se révéra Miss Swan, soyez en sur !

-Oh mais je n'en doute point M. Larson, au plaisir !

-C'est inspecteur Larson

-Au revoir !

Il partit sans se retourner.

Notre après midi repris son cours normal. Avec Joy nous étions au zoo, elle regardait les animaux avec émerveillement, Edward la portais sur ses épaules et me tenais par les hanches. Quelques personnes vinrent nous voir pour nous dirent que nous formions une très belle famille et cela nous fit rire. Cette après-midi étais super, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être normale, pas de mafia, pas d'affaire juste nous !

-Edward c'est un cheval noir et blanc?

-C'est un zèbre Joy, c'est le cousin du cheval

C'était tellement mignon que je ne pus résister à prendre plein de photos. Le soir nous regardâmes avec Joy des dessins animés, elle rigolait tellement que c'était communicatif.

-On aura tout vu, l'une des personnes les plus craintes à New York rigole devant les dessins animés d'une petite de 5ans. Bravo Cullen

-Tu croies que tu es mieux Swan ?

-Oui !

Tous cela se fini en bataille de coussin

-Allez Joy frappe-le avec le coussin

-Hey je suis tous seul !

-Solidarité féminine mon cher !

Mollie vin la chercher vers 20h.

-Merci de vous en être occupé, elle ne vous à pas trop embêté ?

-On est allé au Zou, maman dit Joy

-Au Zoo chérie pas Zou, tu me raconteras tout dans la voiture, Merci pour tout Bella, Edward !

-Pas de souci Mollie. Dis-je

Elles partirent, Joy tombais de sommeille, dès que j'eu fermé la porte, Edward me mis sur son épaule et me fis tomber sur le canapé, je criais et rigolais, il m'embrassa et me regarda dans les yeux :

-Bella, tu me rends complètement fou ! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ! Je t'aime Bella plus que tous !

Au mon Dieu, je n'arrivais pas a le croire je l'embrassai passionnément et à bout de souffle je lui répondis :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Je me réveillai comme d'habitude dans les bras de Edward, je pouvais tous oublier dans ses bras, je me dégageai après quelques minutes pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Je me maquillai et vis que j'avais le sourire à la con que tout le monde a après s'être envoyé en l'air. Je réveillai Edward et prépara le petit déjeuné Il me rejoignit dans la cuisine :

-Bonjour chérie

-hey ça va ?

-Oui, vient je te sers à manger

Mon téléphone sonna, Edward me le passa :

-Allo ?

-C'est Xui, on a trouvé Mayer, il va atterrir à l'aérodrome du New-Jersey dans 30 min, celui de Newak.

-Ok je vais y aller avec les Cullen, pas besoin de venir

-Soit prudente Bye

Je raccrochai :

-Edward appelle tes frère Mayer va se poser à l'aérodrome de Newak dans 30 min.

L'avion atterri sur le tarmac avec aisance. Dans un crissement de pneu il ralenti et se dirigea vers le parking.

Mayer était vêtu d'un costume en velours, on aurait dit un bouffon (cela devais être a la mode il y a 30 ans), il n'avait aucun goût, je lui dirais bien de se trouver un autre styliste. Derrière lui descendirent 3 prostituées de luxe. Il s'avança vers moi en ignorant les autres :

« -Toi, avec ton visage, tu pourrais faire pas mal d'argent

Je grimaçai, connard !

-Ta gueule Mayer je ne suis pas une pute

- Oh la vulgaire !

-Je crois que tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

-Je connais les autres mais pas toi, tu ne serais pas la pute d'Edward ? Je t'offre deux fois plus que lui.

-Ta gueule Mayer, je suis Bella Swan, la fille de Charlie Swan, tu te rappel ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y aurait une fête

-Oh mais on est venu exprès t'apporté l'invitation… Mayer on sait tout !

-Vous savez quoi ?

-C'est toi qui a payé des tueurs à gages pour tuer nos père et les héritiers

Il paniqua de suite

-Je peux tout t'expliquer

-Viens on va discuter, les filles vous rentré dans l'appareil !

Elles virent vers moi :

-Non mais c'est qui elle ? T'a rien à dire sale garce

Je l'ai pris par la gorge

-Toi ta gueule sale pouf ! Tu montes ton gros cul dans cet avion ou je te fais péter la cervelle !

Elles partirent, enfin

-Emmet tu veux bien t'occuper de Mayer?

-Bien sur Bella

Il l'assomma et le mis dans le coffre de leurs voiture pour l'emmener dans une planque jusqu'au réveil de mon père qui s'en occupera avec Carlisle.


	9. Chapter 9

Loeaxie : Un peu d'action !?

beatrice: Alors ce chapitre ?

emichlo: Tu en pense quoi ?

canada02: tu vas découvrir les réactions des "Chefs" !

oliveronica cullen massen : toujours aussi fan après ce chapitre ?

thehorseoftwilight: Fin du suspence !

Bl00dthirstiness: J'ai une beta mais qu'a partir du chapitre 4 ou 5. Les premiers chapitres sont incrustés de fautes!

Continuez à m'écrire !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Nos téléphones sonnèrent en même temps en plein milieu de la nuit

-Allo, di-je

-Bella, ma chérie, c'est maman. Ton père vient de se réveiller !

-Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward, qui était lui aussi au téléphone.

-Des problèmes ? Demandais-je

-Le boulot et toi ?

-Mon père s'est réveillé

-Ces une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Il faut croire…

-Je t'emmène et je vais revenir te chercher vert 7h pour déjeuné ok ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-4h30

Plus rapide réveil que ça tu ne peux pas.

« -Vas le voir, avant qu'il ne se rendorme dit ma mère

-Tu pense qu'il va dire quoi ?

Ma question avait un double sens et je ne savais pas lequel était le principal.

-Ne t'angoisse pas, c'est ton père…Je ne lui ais rien dit, c'est mieux comme ça

Je trouvai rapidement sa chambre, je toquai et entra

-Bonjour papa

Il avait l'air faible, je n'avais jamais au grand jamais vu mon père aussi fragile.

-Bella, ma petite fille

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non je suis drogué mais assez lucide tout de même, viens t'asseoir près de moi

Oh c'est plus que mauvais ça…

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Ta mère m'a dit que c'était à toi que je devais demander des nouvelles du clan et non à elle, explique moi !

-Après ton accident, quelqu'un a du prendre l'intérim…

-Oui Gordon

-Enfaîte non, j'ai moi-même assuré l'intérim

-Quoi ?

Je devais lui dire la vérité, mais je cherchais une manière d'amener le sujet tranquillement :

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Il attend juste que tu crève pour reprendre !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il faut être de mon sang pour diriger !

-Il a essayé de faire « un coup d'état »

-Tu as réussi à le faire déjouer !? Comment tu as fait ? Comment tu gère tout ça !?

- Un jour tu m'as dit qu'on ne sortait jamais du circuit, au fil des années j'ai réalisé combien cette phrase était vraie. Que sais-tu de ma vie à San Francisco ?

-Ce que t'a grand-mère m'a dit c'est tout : une jeune fille bien élevée et une avocate hors paire !

-Tu n'as jamais fait de recherche ?

-Non jamais, pourquoi ?

J'étais blessée de cette réponse mais bon …

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tous dire. Je lui racontai mon histoire en version courte, c'étais le moment où il était le moins à même de s'énerver. J'avais évité le passage de tueuse à gage, il exploserait de rage.

-Qui savait Bella ?

-Xui, elle avait des contacts avec le chef des dragons

-Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit

-Je lui avais demandé de garder le secret

Il comprendrait mieux et ne la punirai pas

-Hum… comment ça se passe sinon ?

-James est sorti, Carlisle sort demain normalement et toi si tout va bien dans 3 ou 4 jours

-Carlisle Cullen est ici ?

Aïe, la bourde

-Oui

-Bella, c'est notre ENNEMI !

Je commençais à m'énerver

-Tu as encore la même vision qu'il y a 25 ans ! Les Cullen sont des personnes très sympas, il n'y a pas de problèmes entre nos deux familles !

-VOUS LEURS PARLEZ ? Non j'hallucine ! Tu va arrêter cela tout de suite Bella ! Quand je reprendrais ma place je vais remettre de l'ordre dans notre famille !

-PUTAIN ! Change de disque, cette vison était bonne il y a 25 ans et tu as mis en place une coopération entre les familles !

-C'était purement stratégique, il fallait que l'on nous croit alliés pour que personne ne nous attaque !

-C'est une bonne idée cette coopération, on a assez d'ennemi en dehors de New-York, faisons une alliance !

- Moi vivant JAMAIS tu m'entends JAMAIS !

Je secouais la tête résignée

-Je préfère partir. Cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, tu es tellement buté que cela deviens ridicule !

Je rejoignis ma mère qui était dans la salle de repos

-Bella, comment cela c'est passé ?

-Au début bien mais ça à déraper quand on a parlé des Cullen, Il ne veut plus que l'on les fréquente.

-Mais Ésmée et moi nous sommes devenues des amies, nous avons pleins de choses en communs.

-Il veut remettre de l'ordre dans notre famille c'est absurde ! Maman comment veut-tu que je lui apprenne que j'aime un Cullen ?

-Je vais essayer de le convaincre, je crois en Edward et toi, vous formez un très beau couple.

Malgré sa tentative pour me réconforter, cela ne me rassura guère.

J'étais assise au bar de la cuisine avec un verre d'alcool dans la main pour regarder Edward cuisiner. Il ne parlait pas, il attendait que je le fasse si j'en avais envie. Après quelques minutes je craquais :

-Mon père c'est réveillé

-Il va bien ?

-Oui assez bien ! Il a même eu le temps de me crier dessus, je demande même si je ne préférais pas quand il était dans le coma, dis-je sur un ton ironique

-Bella c'est ton père

-Oui mais…

Edward se rapprocha de moi

-Mais ?

-Je lui ais dit pour mon passé.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit énervé.

-Il ne c'est pas énervé pour cela, c'est plus le sujet de ta famille qui le fâche.

-Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

-Non juste de l'amitié entre nos familles a suffit à lui faire péter un câble.

-Quel genre ? Genre il va jouer à Néron et tous nous bruler ou genre il va s'en remettre dans quelques jours ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crains qu'une guerre se déclenche entre nos deux familles.

Son visage se crispa et il décida de changer de sujet

-Viens c'est prêt

Nous mangeâmes en silence, j'aimais le silence, on comprend plus de chose sur les personnes quand il n'y a aucun bruit. Peu de personnes savent se maîtriser quand il y a le silence, les gens se cachent derrière des paroles sans importances. Il y a deux types de personnes qui cachent des choses : les premiers ne cessent de parler, ils craquent assez rapidement sous la pression, les seconds comme Edward et moi sont des personnes que le silence ne dérange pas.

On avait chacun nos secrets mais aucuns de nous ne posera des questions si l'autre n'en parle pas avant. Je sentais que lui aussi se demandai comment on allait continuer à se voir quand nos pères reprendrons les rennes des clans. Mon téléphone sonna me sortant de mes songes.

-Allo ?

-Bella, c'est Mollie, dit moi James et moi on voudrait aller à l'hôpital mais la baby-sitter de Joy a eu un problème, elle ne pourra pas la garder cette après-midi.

- Oui pas de soucis, amène-la à mon appartement dans 1h.

-Ok bye

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward

-Edward

Il me sourit

-Oui Bella ?

-Ma belle-sœur voudrait que je garde Joy cette après-midi

-Tu lui as dit oui j'espère

-Bien sur, par contre on va devoir remettre à une prochaine fois notre journée. En plus, il faudrait que tu me conduises chez moi, Mollie va déposer Joy là bas

-Fait la venir ici il y a de la place et cela ne me dérange pas

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi

-Pas autant que je t'aime dit-il en m'embrassant

Mollie et James déposèrent Joy en vitesse chez Edward et partirent vers l'hôpital. Il y avait un très beau soleil sur New York nous décidâmes d'allés manger des glaces. Nous nous baladâmes dans Central Park c'était magique. J'aimais cet endroit, c'était fantastique de penser que nous étions dans le poumon de New-York ! Il y avait des terrains de baseball et de basket, des étendu d'herbes sur des centaines de mètres ... Quand Joy eut mal aux pieds Edward la porta et m'enlaça de l'autre bras, Nous primes des photos, comme toujours, plusieurs passants c'était arrêter pour nous dire que nous faisions une très belle famille, cela nous fit bien rire, mais je voyais bien que cela bouleversai Edward à l'intérieur tout comme moi. Je crois que pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie d'avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un. Tout était génial, quand je sentis qu'on nous surveillait, Edward aussi c'était raidi.

-Edward…

-On rentre

-Pourquoi on rentre demanda Joy

Vite un mensonge

-Papa et maman vont bientôt venir et il commence à faire frais

Nous décidâmes de rentrer le plus vite possible. Arriver à l'appartement, nous tirâmes les rideaux.

-Voila personne ne peur nous voir, pas de souci…

-Edward, as-tu accès aux caméras de l'immeuble ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

- Utilise-les

-Bonne idée

Nous apprîmes que l'inspecteur Larson nous filais, cela n'allais pas arranger nos affaires. Il nous faillait faire extrêmement attentions lors de nos prochaines sorties. Pendant toutes nos recherche Joy regardai la Télé, mais elle fini par s'endormir. Mollie et James virent chercher la vers 18h.

Comme on dit les affaires ne s'arrêtent jamais, Vlad m'avais appelé pour me prévenir qu'il avait mes armes, je devais vérifier la marchandise, le payer avec mon argent, livrer les armes au client qui me remettraient l'argent avec 20% en plus, pas très compliquer mais juste enmerdant.

Xiu vient me chercher pour aller au rendez-vous. Vlad nous attendait devant la porte de la vielle usine :

-Vlad

Il me serra la main pour me saluer

-Bella

J'amenais le sujet directement, pas envie de perdre plus de temps

-Je veux voir les armes avant de les charger

Il sourit avant de répondre

-Comme toujours…

Il fit ouvrir toutes les caisses, c'était ce que j'avais commandé

-C'est bon je prends

Je lui donnai l'argent et partis avec les armes direction la vielle gare désaffecter en dehors de la ville. Marco nous y attendais avec 10 gardes du corps, ce gars était fêlé.

- On ne vous a pas suivie ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel

-Non personnes

-D'habitude, je n'aurais jamais traité sans votre père mais on dit que vous êtes fiable donc…

Je commençais à m'ennuyer

-Où est l'argent Marco ?

2 gardes s'avancèrent avec des valises. Xui partit compté l'argent, nous prenions 20% de la transaction or là il n'y avait que 10% en plus.

-Bella, il y a un problème il n'y a que 10% en plus

-Tu crois que tu peux te foutre de ma gueule Marco ? J'ai dit 20% il manque 60 000$

-Ton père ne prenait que 10%

-Moi c'est 20% je te l'aie dit ! On ne revient jamais sur un marché Marco ! Tu connais les règles !

-Je suis client Bella je fais les règles !

-C'est ma ville, tu n'es rien ! Fait attention Marco, attention à se que tu va faire et dire !

J'avais prévu le fait qu'il veuille m'arnaquer, il y avait 10 gars à moi planqué autour de nous en cas de problème.

-Maintenant Marco, tu payes

-Non

Il sortit son flingue et me le braqua sur la tète, ça je ne l'avais pas prévu, il payera pour ça !

-Tu ne fais plus la maligne là Bella ! J'ai gagné ! Alors tu me donnes les armes et je ne paye pas !

-Tu te trompe, il y a 10 gars à moi planquer tout autour près à te descendre à mon signale

-Salope ! Ce n'était pas dans le marché

Je lui souris

-M'arnaquer non plus !

Il sourit et je vis un laser pointer ma poitrine, je sautai sur le coté et me mis à couvert,

-Descendez- les tout de suite, pas de quartier ! Laissez Marco en vie ! Je le veux vivant !

Il servirait d'exemple. Les balles volaient dans tout les sens. Je tirais sur un des gardes qui essayai de tuer Xiu, il tomba raide mort. Tous furent tués en quelques minutes, je sortis de ma planque et me dirigea vers Marco et l'attachai.

-Tu ne fais plus le malin là ! Tu connais les règles Marco, on ne revient jamais sur un marché, tu l'as oublié et tu le payeras de ta vie !

Je lui mis une balle dans la tête. Tous les cadavres sauf le sien étaient jetés à l'eau, celui de Marco devait rester pour que la police le retrouve, l'un des garde lui coupa la main, cela signifiais que c'était un voleur. Tous le monde saura alors se qu'il se passe si on arnaque les Swan.

Tuer ses clients n'est pas bon pour les affaires mais quand celui-ci essaye de vous roulez, vous n'avez plus le choix.

-Xui , vend moi ses armes le plus vite possible, on n'a pas tellement de place pour les stocker. Tient ramène tout. Bye

Je lui donnai l'argent pour qu'elle le ramène au QG, moi je ne voulais que rentrer chez moi, il était tard et j'étais couverte de sang en plus en tombant je m'étais cognée la tête et demain j'allais avoir un gros bleu sur la tempe gauche.

La porte de mon appartement était entrebâiller je sortis tout de suite mon arme et entra doucement en vérifient le hall et la cuisine puis je vis de la lumière au salon je m'approchai à pas de velours pour ne pas que le « visiteur » m'entende, je poussai la porte et braqua mon arme sur la personne assise sur le siège qui étais tourner vers la fenêtre.

-Bella c'est moi, Edward dit-il en levant les bras en l'air

-Edward j'aurais pu tirée ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Désoler, tu avais laisser tes clefs chez moi, je suis donc venu pour que tu ne sois pas à la porte !

Je partis fermer la porte d'entrer et enlevai ma veste, il se précipita vers moi

-Bon dieu Bella que c'est-il passé ? Tu es couverte de sang !

-C'est pas le mien rassure toi. On n'arnaque pas les Swan

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le business ?

-C'est lui qui a essayer de me tuer le premier !

-J'ai rien dit alors, va te changer je vais nous faire à manger.

Edward était trop parfait, il ne me demandait presque rien sur mes activités, il était souvent là quand je rentrai et il avait des manières de gentleman enfin si on enlevait le fait qu'il soit de la mafia.

Mon père devait sortir demain et ça sent la dispute de famille! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais lui dire pour Edward et moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'y pensé ce soir.

Je sortis de ma douche, m'habilla et entra dans ma cuisine où cuisinait mon homme. J'adorais le regarder cuisiner, il était si concentré. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue donc je restais appuyer sur la chambranle de la porte pour le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans sa présence, je ne pus dire pourquoi mais j'aimais ça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je m'excuse pour cette attente, avec la rentrée je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. **

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires! **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre 10

Je dormais tranquillement quand Edward m'embrassa dans le cou, je gémis et me planqua sous les couvertures pour continuer à dormir mais il retira la couette de ma tête.

-Edward laisse moi dormir !

Il m'embrassa la joue avant de me répondre

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur

Je mis ma tête dans l'oreiller, dans l'espoir de ne plus l'entendre et de me rendormir

-Hum

-Très glamour j'adore tu me la refais ?

Je grognai et il rigola, le goujat !

-Edward ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ?

-Il est 10h chérie, ton téléphone à sonner, j'ai répondu…

Merde, j'aimais pas tellement cette nouvelle manie qu'il avait de répondre à MON téléphone.

-C'était qui ?

-Ta mère

Mauvaise nouvelle en perspective !

- Elle voulait quoi ?

-Qu'on aille au restau dans 1h30, ton père est sortis de l'hôpital, elle a prévue un déjeuner avec ta famille et la mienne.

Cela va se finir en bain de sang à coup sur !

-Misère…Dit-leur que je suis malade

-Non non Bella on ne peut pas. Ils nous attendent à 12h au Venise. Je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu avant de leurs dire pour nous c'est mieux on leurs fait accepter que l'on est tous amis et après on leurs dira un peu plus tard, tu es d'accord ?

J'en été pas convaincu mais bon, j'étais trop KO pour contester

-Ça me va très bien chéri ! Dis tu ne veux pas mettre un gilet par balle sous te chemise? j'ai les nouvelle génération qui ne se voient presque pas.

-Tu pense que ton père va me tirer dessus ?

Je rigolais face à sa tête de dépiter, cependant je ne pense pas que se soit une si mauvais idée, mais sa j'aillais l'omettre délibérément.

- Nan il y a trop de monde autour, il te butera dans une vielle ruelle sordide du Bronx, en version Al-Copone!

Il rigola et parti, me laissant seule pour m'habiller.

Je me trouvais devant le Venise à 11h50 avec Edward, avec la sérieuse envie de me barrer avec le premier taxi qui passe. Chacun sa cigarette en main. Nos regards affichais le même stress. Aujourd'hui un mauvais Roméo et Juliette se jouerait ... Espérons qu'on s'en sorte en vie !  
Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, sa famille étais déjà là ! Bon dieu, ils avaient tous le sourire, moi j'ai des valises sous les yeux, une humeur de cochon et beaucoup d'heures de sommeil manquées ;bref une journée qui s'annonce pourrie. JACKPOT !

-Bella, s'avança Esmée elle me prit dans ses bras avant de continuer, tu n'as pas dormis ou quoi ?

Je lui aurais bien répondus que j'avais fait des folie de mon corps avec son fils après le boulot mais sa serait d'assez mauvais gout !

- Mieux ne vaut pas savoir….

Les deux frères de mon homme rigolaient avant de se prendre des baffes derrière la tête de leurs concubines.

-Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien

- Tu parle, tu es ronchon! dit Edward provoquant l'hilarité de tous

Je le fusillai du regard et me tourna pour saluer son père

-Alors Carlisle, vous vous êtes bien remis ?

Il se leva et me serra la main, oui il me considérait comme une chef de clan, protocole oblige !

-Oui très bien merci, et toi pas trop stresser ?

Son sourire en disait long. Que répondre ? J'ai hâte de me faire buter ? Le mensonge serais mieux !

-Non ça va pourquoi le serais-je ?

L'ironie m'étouffait ce matin !

-Je sais qu'Edward et toi vous êtes ensemble…

OH bordel de merde, je crois que là je suis DÉFINITIVEMENT dans la merde!

-Oh merde !

J'ai sérieusement besoin d'un verre !

-Comment avez-vous su ?

Je ne voulais pas trop le savoir même si je pense que sa merveilleuse femme lui en avait touché un mot.

- Des photos de surveillance, j'ai des hommes qui suivent ma femme en permanence et qui prennent en photos les individus qui pourraient être une menace…

Super Papa Cullen aimait jouer les voyeurs …

-Aucune envie de nous tuer ?

La question du jour à un milliard de dollars… Son sourire ne parvins pas à me rassurer.

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'en ai parlé avec Esmée et non, cela ne me dérange pas tant que c'est chacun de son coté pour les affaires

OUUUUUUUFFFF, Bon ben le faire accepter à beau papa: c'est fait. Il ne reste plus que le pire ... Mon père

-On ne parle pas affaire, règle d'or

Il sourit en acquiesçant

-Tu sais Bella, j'ai écouté les rumeurs et vue ton œuvre de hier soir dans le journal et j'ai pu me procurer des images…

-Qui vous dit que c'est moi ?

Mentir, mentir et encore mentir, en même temps je n'étais pas assez conne pour avouer un meute !

-On sait que Marco faisait affaire avec ton père, donc je continue, je trouve que tu gère mieux que ton frère le clan, je croyais jamais le dire mais, je te respecte, tu es un bon capo Bella. Ton frère est bon mais il bosse mieux dans les affaires plus légales. Vas-tu garder un poste dans le clan après le retour de ton père ? Tu pourrais participer à nos réunions.

Euh, on verra déjà si il accepte la relation avec Edward et après on verra, sa risque d'être compliqué!

-Je ne sais pas encore. Tous va se décider cet après- midi, une chose est sur, je ne dirigerais plus et je pense que mon père va vouloir me faire payer notre amitié, mon amour pour votre fils. Comme on dit qui vivra verra…

Mauvaise blague Bella, TRES mauvaise blague ! Le sourire de Carliste se fanna d'un coup.

-Certains de ton clan, surtout les anciens attendent avec impatience le retour de ton père alors que les plus jeunes préfèrent ta façon de faire… On dit que tu es très dure en affaire mais tu t'ai fait un allier de taille mais aussi quelques ennemis ne l'oublie pas !

-Un Homme sans ennemi est un Homme sans valeur ! Dans quel groupe vous situez-vous Carlisle ?

-Hum bonne question, dit-il en souriant

Sa réponse fit tendre toute sa famille, qui se retourna vers nous

-Ce que je vais te dire Bella n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sortes avec Edward, j'ai de vieux amis qui m'ont assuré que tu étais compétente et je leur fais confiance. Tu es une fille forte Bella, je l'ai toujours vue, tu peux me compter dans tes amis. Par contre avec ton père, c'est une autre histoire ! Je sais dissocier les gens de leurs fonctions, je suis ton ami et celui du clan, mais, celui de ton père, je ne pense pas, même si je lui tendais la main, il me la couperait…

Il n'avait pas faux sur ce point, Papa Cullen serait peut être un allier de l'ombre ou peut être pas …

Ma famille arriva, mon père avait repris des couleurs et avait le visage fermé à un point où je me demandai comment il faisait pour ne pas être rouge à ce moment là. Le déjeuner allait se passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je ne voulais pas avoir une discutions avec mon père. Je saluais donc d'abord les autres membres de ma famille.

-Maman comment tu vas ?

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, comme si elle pensait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Je fis rapidement la bise à James et Molie. Et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de mon père

À table, j'étais à coté d'Edward et en face des deux pères de familles. Personne ne parlait, le serveur vint prendre les commendes j'avais juste envie de demander une bouteille de vodka pour faire baisser la pression, mais je restai sur une vodka martini.  
Edward avait pris ma main sous la table pour m'aider à me calmer, il faisait des petits cercles sur le dessus de la main. On se regarda et avec un commun accord silencieux nous primes la décision de leurs dire. Le serveur venait à peine de donner les boissons et était repartis que je vidai cul sec mon verre pour me donner du courage.

-Je voudrais prendre la parole dis-je

-Parle, dit mon père

Oh merde je n'aime vraiment pas ça…

Edward pris la parole avant moi :

-M. Swan, Bella et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

Mon père ne répondit pas mais passa par toutes les couleurs, comme dans mon enfance à 5 ça va éclater.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

Il se leva, contourna la table et se posa devant moi, moi aussi je me levai à mon tour pour lui faire face, dégagent les pans de ma veste pour pouvoir attraper mon arme plus rapidement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Je refuse ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ta rebelle ! Déjà que tu as pris la direction du clan SANS mon accord !

-TU n'as pas à choisir pour moi, j'assume mes choix depuis longtemps !

Sa haine ne désempli pas

-Tu es une Swan Bella, tu es de mon sang, tu n'a pas le droit ! Tu sors avec qui tu veux mais de MON clan !

-Toi et tes putains d'idées du siècle dernier ! Tu fais chier !

Il me gifla. Aie ça fait mal ! Mais bon, j'en avais déjà pris pas mal, le truc c'est que mon ego avait été piqué et c'était très mauvais !

-Tu ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis ton père et tu me dois le respect !

Sa voix forte et cassante aurait suffit à 99% des gens a lui demander pardon mais j'étais le 1% restant : Je lui faisais face

-Non ! Si tu avais été mon père, tu aurais accepté mes choix, mais tu laisse le clan primer sur ta famille

-Le clan, c'est la famille Bella !

-Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu n'a rien compris !

-Je t'aie tout donné Bella ! Tu me dois la vie !

Toute la rancœur que j'avais accumulé depuis mes 13ans sortis : le sentiment d'abandon qui restai au fond de moi.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tout donné ? Tu m'as mis dans un pensionna depuis mes 6 ans, je ne rentrais que pendant les vacances où tu n'étais presque pas là ! À 13ans, j'ai faillit mourir où étais-tu ? Quand j'ai décidé de partir tu n'as même pas essayé de me retenir, et à San Francisco qui me protégeais? Tu ne m'as jamais téléphoné même pour mes anniversaires ! En 9ans pas une seule fois ! Et tu te dis être mon père ? Où étais-tu à ma remise des diplômes ? Absent comme toujours ! Où étais-tu quand j'ai étais hospitalisé 2 mois ? Tu n'étais pas là ! La seule chose que tu m'as donné c'est ton argent !

-Tu sais très bien que s'occuper du clan cela demande du temps !

-Moi aussi je m'en suis occuper et pourtant je n'ais abandonner personne. Je m'étais fait une joie de vous retrouver, j'avais tord.

Un sanglot nous coupa, ma mère pleura dans les bras de mon frère

-TU fais pleurer ta famille Bella !

-C'est ta faute, tu n'aime pas voir les gents heureux Charlie alors tu détruis tout !

-Charlie ? Tu m'appel Charlie ?

-Je n'aie plus de père, je crois que je n'ai juste eu qu'un géniteur ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je te redonne tout ton clan, ton argent ! Et j'espère qu'un jour tout ça va te péter à la gueule ! Et ce jour là, je rigolerais à m'en asphyxier. Tu n'es qu'un putain d'idiot qui se réfugie dans le clan parce que tu n'arrives pas à gérer le problème de ta famille ! Tu n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour gérer les 2 fronts, tu n'as jamais su aider ta famille !

Il sortit son arme et me la plaqua sur le front, son visage faisait ressortir la haine

-Ne me parle plus JAMAIS comme ça! Tu va apprendre le respect !

J'allais le pousser à bout …

-Allez tire Charlie !

Je sortis mon arme aussi et fit pareil, on pouvait voir de la surprise dans ses yeux, il ne m'avait pas vue bouger, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres

-Tu vois Charlie, tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas faire dans les sentiments tu ne suis même pas ton propre conseil !

-Tu pourrais tirer sur moi, ton propre père ?

-Rappel toi Charlie, je n'aie plus de père, vois-tu un moment d'hésitation dans mes yeux Charlie ?

Et j'appuis sur la gâchette, ses yeux regardaient les miens, les siens montrais la peur. Heureusement pour lui, j'avais enlevé le chargeur avant de braquer mon arme sur lui. Je rengainai mon flingue,son bras tenant l'arme retomba mollement .

-Ne me provoque plus Charlie !

Il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, comme toujours il prit un regard froid et distant.

-Si tu ne quitte pas Edward, tu va faire exploser une guerre des clans Bella ! Et tous ses morts seront de ta faute !

-Tu ne ferras pas ça ! Tu n'a pas les couilles de me butter alors tu butteras les Cullen ! Quel manque de jugeote !

-Charlie, soyez raisonnable. Dit Carlisle

Charlie s'assit sur son fauteuil avec son arme toujours dans sa main, ma mère essaya de le calmer, mais ça ne marcha pas…

-Tu n'es plus de cette famille Bella, quitte la ville le plus rapidement possible tu as 24h, après ce sera la guerre !

Je regardais ma famille. Qu'avais-je fais ? Elle si heureuse avant mon arriver. Et puis les Cullen la guerre ravagera tous le monde, la seule solution qu'il me restait c'était de partir.

Je sortis en courant du restaurant malgré les cris derrière moi, je pris un taxi, arriver chez moi je pris deux sac un pour des habits et l'autre pour des armes, de l'argent et mes fausse identités. Il me faillait faire vite si quelqu'un arrivais ici j'aurais des difficultés à partir. Je pris mon téléphone et tapa un numéro de mémoire

-Allo

-C'est Bella, il faut que je parte rapidement loin d'ici !

-Tu es où ?

-À New York

-Il faut que je me mette au vert

- Dans 1h sur le tarmac ok ?

-Je serais là !

Je raccrochai et me dépêchai si je voulais être à l'heure, j'avais encore de la route pour arriver au terrain d'aviation de l'armé.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de la rencontre ? **

**Alors des pronostiques sur la suite ? **

**J'attend vos commentaires !**


	11. Chapter 11

Canada02: Tout le monde est sous le choc de la violence de la dispute ! Ils n'ont pas eu le temps.

**DiNozzo-Ncis**: C'est une bonne idée mais Bella à quitter le clan avant de rentrer à New-York.

**Guest**: Naïf Carlisle? ... hum Non! Définitivement non, tu le découvrira plus tard !

**Merci à Tout le monde pour vos commentaires d'encouragement! Continuez à m'écrire!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Peter était un ami que j'avais rencontré l'or d'un de mes contrats. Il faisait partis des SGI (Spécial group of intervention), une vingtaine des meilleurs anciens militaires de la Delta Force ou des Navy SEAL . Ils sont appelés pour des missions extrêmement dangereuses (extraction, prise d'otage, préparation de terrain, …). Peut de personnes connaissent exactement leurs existences. Pour cause, cela engendrerai énormément de problèmes : ils sont rapides, efficaces et sans pitié. En gros, des têtes brûlés qui ne respectent pas les règles et qui sont au service de l'État. Personne ne venait contrôler se qu'ils faisaient, alors de temps en temps, ils me ramenaient des armes ou m'emmenaient sans traces dans des endroits reculés.

J'avais déjà fait des missions avec eux, ils m'avaient appris plein de choses, même à piloter un avion. Des fêlés, je vous dis !

Je pris tout mes passeports et documents officiels et les brulais dans l'évier : je ne pouvais pas les emmener avec moi et si je les laissais, ma famille les retrouverais et ferait des recherches. Je sortis de chez moi à vive allure avec mes sacs et pris ma moto pour pouvoir me faufiler plus facilement dans la ville. J'arrivais après quelques minutes de route sur le tarmac habillé en tenu militaire. Je n'aurais pas été un bon soldat, je réfléchis trop et me laisse difficilement commander.

Je montais tout de suite dans l'appareil qui était un C-17 Globe master III, ce petit joujou valait la bagatelle somme de 171 millions de dollars US. Ce que les SGI voulaient, le congrès le leur donnait. Je ne savais pas ce que les SGI avaient comme appuis, mais cela valait de l'or !

Tous étaient assis autour d'une table aménagée pour jouer au poker. Ils étaient tous en tenu et attendait le décollage. Cela me fit sourire, ils m'avaient manqués. Un d'eux me salua :

- Tient tien, ne serait-ce pas Swanny ?

Ah, je l'avais presque oublié ce surnom.

-Toujours là quand il y a de l'action, tu me connais !, Rigolais-je

- Sexy en uniforme ! Comme toujours : aussi dangereuse que belle ! me dit-il

Je fis un clin d'œil à Dimitri avant de saluer le reste de l'équipe, au fond de l'appareil je vis Peter :

-Bella ça fait longtemps ! J'ai bataillé, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation de t'emmener avec nous. C'est officiel, tu es une des nôtres. Signe juste ces papiers et on en parle plus.

Je pris les papiers qu'il me tendait et commença à les lire. C'était un contrat banal qui stipulait que j'étais une civile qui acceptais de mon plein gré d'assister les SGI pour une mission. Blablabla… Que je ne pourrais pas me retourner (ni ma famille) contre l'Armée. Je ne serais pas payée, ni sauvée en cas de capture … Bref, je signais les documents et les rendis à Peter.

-Peter, un grand merci

-Tu m'expliques ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure comme à mon habitude avant de commencer :

-C'est très compliquer, j'ai déconné !

Il me regarda dans les yeux et grimaça

-Déconné comment ? Tu as des ennuie avec la justice ? demanda t-il

-Si ce n'était que ça ! Non, alors pour commencer, j'ai quitté Los Angeles….

Je lui racontai l'histoire et je me mordis les joues pour ne pas pleurer comme une madeleine. Il le vit et me dit :

-Viens là, ma chérie….

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter, puis continua

-Bella, tu es sure de vouloir partir en mission avec nous ? Combien de temps veux-tu partir ?

-Si tu te demande si j'arriverai à faire mon travail, la réponse est oui. Je suis totalement professionnel ! Mettrais-tu ça en doute ? Et je pense partir pour quelque mois voir pour toujours… Je ne pense plus mettre les pieds à New York. Répondis-je avec tact

-Non non ! Je n'ai jamais remis ton professionnalisme en compte ! Tu es l'une des personnes que je connais qui est le plus professionnels! Tu es sur de ne plus vouloir retourner à New York ? Ton père pourrait changer d'avis !

-Mon père changé d'avis ? Têtu comme il est, il ne vaut mieux pas compter là déçus ! Dis-je

-Tu devrais leurs écrire une lettre du moins une commune, je pense qu'ils vont te chercher si tu ne le fait pas, du moins ils sauront que tu es partie de ton plein gré … Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant le décollage.

J'acquiesçai il me donna du papier et des enveloppes

« À ma famille, et aux Cullen (mon autre famille dans un certain sens)

Je suis partie pour éviter la guerre des clans, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon action et que vous me pardonnerez.  
Mon départ ne s'est pas fait sans peine, on m'a arraché mon cœur et mon âme, mes larmes coulent à flots, mais au fond, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, enfin si je reviens un jour…

Ne me cherchez pas, vous ne me trouverais pas, ne perdaient pas votre temps à me chercher, reprenez vos vies comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Quand vous recevrez cette lettre, je serais déjà très loin.

On m'a toujours dit que s'excuser signifie être faible, mais aujourd'hui, je le fait car mes actes blesses des personnes que j'aime. Pardon pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt à la maison, pardon pour avoir été une marraine si médiocre, pardon d'être une sœur et une fille indigne de vous.

À la famille Cullen, je m'excuse tout particulièrement pour faire souffrir votre fils, votre frère. Qu'il vive c'est ce qui m'importe le plus, soutenez-le, quitte à ce qu'il me haïsse tant qu'il vive…

Ta fille, ta sœur, ta belle sœur, votre amie, ton amour…

Bella »

Je décidais d'écrire une autre lettre à Edward

« Mon amour,

Toi qui dès la première seconde a fait chavirer mon cœur, toi qui a su si bien me comprendre, aujourd'hui je t'aie laissé. J'aurais bien dit que je n'avais pas le choix, mais le choix était toujours possible. Mais l'autre solution, celle de la guerre, aurait fait trop de mal à tous le monde, trop de personnes auraient étés tuer, trop de sang aurai coulé, je ne voulais pas que cela se finissent en Roméo et Juliette…

Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, tu le feras si tu en a envie et si cela t'aide de me haïr, haie moi de toutes tes forces mais mon amour vit, refait ta vie avec une femme qui sera mieux que moi, une femme qui n'a pas de sang sur les mains…

Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur

Oublie-moi,

Je t'aime

Bella »

Des larmes avaient coulé sur le papier, je me dépêchais de fermer les lettres et de les donner à un militaire qui restait à terre et qui les enverrait.

C'est à ce moment là que Peter vint :

-Bella, nous partons.

Aucun militaire ne fit de commentaire sur mes larmes. Je m'assis et m'attacha.

Nous avions 4h de vols pendant lesquels les SGI ont essayé de me faire tout

oublier en me racontant des blagues.

À moins d'une heure de Barranquilla en Colombie, Peter pris la parole :

-Bien, comme toujours, vous vous êtes tous portés volontaire pour une mission dangereuse. Notre objectif est de démanteler un cartel de drogue qui fournit plusieurs dealers dans tout les États-Unis. Rapidité et discréditions sont de mise : On aura de la marche, beaucoup de marche, en gros une petite expédition bien sympathique sur un territoire où officiellement on ne devrait pas être. On les veut vivants, un hélicoptère viendra chercher le prisonnier avec quelque gars, on aura deux bonnes heures de marche pour atteindre le point de récupération plus au Nord. Si on vous capture, comme d'habitude vous niez que vous étés américain et tout le bordel …

Je pris la parole. :

-Hum que du bonheur quoi, des jolis serpents, des araignées partout et pour finir le tout, on sera entouré de fabricant de drogue …

-On nous a appelés pour ça, Bella ! Répondis Peter à mon pique

-Je sais et c'est ça qui est bien, on visite la région ! Ironisais-je

-Ok, le terrain d'atterrissage est à quelques kilomètres dans la brousse de Pinard Del Rio. Des voitures nous y attendrons. Il faudra rejoindre l'autre coté du fleuve Rio M. Il nous faudra descendre après la ville de Palermo et avant le péage de la route 90. Des hommes en uniformes y sont postés. On marchera jusqu' au campement qui est à 2 jours de marche si on avance bien. C'est de la forêt tropical là-bas. Vos meilleurs amis seront votre machette et la combinaison sur tout le corps. C'est un coin hostile, alors peinture de guerre pour tout le monde. Des questions ?

-Non, chef ! Répondit-on tous en même temps.

Il nous fallait être bien équipé. Ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle là-bas. Entre les cartels, les forces paramilitaires et l'armée c'était vraiment le chaos !  
Peter fit passer un sac où chacun devait mettre tout ses papiers, photos, clefs… Tout cela n'était que pour notre sécurité, si on se faisait capturer, c'était des moyens de pression et l'administration américaine serait très embarrassée de devoir engager des discutions complexes pour insister sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'une « poignée d'hommes » opèrent sur le territoire étranger …

Notre atterrissage ne se fit pas vraiment en douceur, la piste devait être en mauvais état. Cela devait être une piste pour les cartels. Ils devaient faire passer la drogue via des avions direction les îles et le Mexique.

La porte arrière de l'avion s'ouvrit pour nous laisser sortir, la chaleur et l'humidité étaient difficilement supportables. Nous transportâmes rapidement les sacs dans les différentes voitures.

-En voiture, Simone ! cria Dimitri à toute la troupe

Chacun reçus une carte de la région où nous allions. Pour les SGI c'était une mission de routine pas de souci à se faire.

Après une demi-heure de voiture, nous descendîmes pour continuer à pied. Les voitures allaient être incendiées pour ne pas laisser de traces. Les sacs devaient peser plus d'une trentaine de kilos chacun et encore, le mien était moins lourd que celui des hommes. Le matériel était lourd, mais cela ne devait pas nous ralentir. Ils avaient l'habitude de porter se poids, heureusement que nous n'avions emmené que le stricte minimum. Ils devaient être capables de porter un de leurs amis sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais avancer dans la forêt tropicale c'était autre chose que marcher sur une route.

Tout bruit pouvait nous faire repérés et nous faire capturés, personne ne viendrait nous récupérés, nos uniformes ne contenait ni drapeau américain, ni de nom pour ne pas nous identifier. C'était risqué, mais ils avaient tous choisis de le faire.

Toute cette mission me demandais de rester sur mes gardes et donc, de ne penser qu`à ça et pas à autre chose, ce qui était une bonne idée, dans la mesure où je venais de tout quitter du jour au lendemain. Nous étions très mobiles, Peter ouvrait la marche et Dimitri couvrait nos arrières.

L'avancée se fit assez rapidement. Nous avions parcouru plus de la moitié de la route quand nous décidâmes de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Les nuits étaient fraîches et très humides, il ne fallait en aucun cas dormir au sol. Nous avions des sortes de hamac qui nous permettaient de dormir plus où moins confortablement et en hauteur pour éviter les insectes et autres animaux sauvages. Avec Peter et Dimitri, nous prîmes les premiers tours de gardes. Les autres partirent se coucher.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? demanda Peter

- Je vais bien. Merci Peter de m'avoir permise de venir. Cela me fait du bien de voir autre chose. Répondis-je

- On sera toujours là pour toi, Bella ! dis Dimitri

- On a tous une histoire compliqué, on fuit tous quelques choses en venant dans cette unité. Je me souviens encore comment on c'est rencontré. Aout 2008, guerre d'Ossétie

**_Flash back _**

_Java, Géorgie. aout 2008_

_Je m'étais installé sur le toit d'un immeuble pour pouvoir avoir un visuel sur les troupes russes en mouvement. Quelle idée de merde que d'accepter ce contrat ! L'homme à abattre était Nikolai Steblev, colonel de l'armée russe. Il avait fait partie de l'armée rouge pendant la guerre froide._

_Je le voyais dans mon viseur de Fusil FRF2, il était à environ 2km et avançait vers ma position. Si j'avais eu mon PMG Hécate II, j'aurais pus l'abattre à cette distance, mais l'arme pesait une quinzaine de kilos. _

_Avant de tirer, je devais revérifier encore une fois les alentours et mon plan de fuite. En regardant en bas de l'immeuble, sur ma droite, je vis un groupe de 4 soldats avec un homme et une femme. Ils essayaient d'avancer le plus vite possible pour fuir les russes. Ils étaient entrainer, cela se voyait à leurs gestes. Soudain, des coups de feu les interrompirent. Un d'eux fut touché. _

_C'est quoi ce bordel, me dis-je, qui sont-ils et pourquoi se font-ils tirer dessus ? Je pris mon fusil pour regarder de plus prêt, et la je vis le badge attaché à la veste de l'homme en costume : il était l'ambassadeur américain. Le vrai bordel, les soldats d'ici les prenaient pour cible. Une deuxième balle les manqua de quelques centimètres. Je pris mon arme et chercha le tireur embusquer. Il était dans l'immeuble d'en face. Je le visais et pressa la détente. Cela leurs donneraient un court lapse de temps pour s'échapper. .Je me remis en position pour tirer sur le colonel. Il était sur un char, la tête sorti sans casque, mais avec son chapeau de colonel. Vraiment ostentatoire, ces russes !_

_Je ralentis ma respiration, je n'avais droit qu'à un essai pour le tuer. La cible était à 800m environ, juste à coté d'une balise que j'avais mise quelques heures auparavant pour pouvoir avoir la direction du vent. Je pris en compte les paramètres météorologiques pour ajuster mon tir. Je bloquais ma respiration et appuyais sur la détente. Boum ! Et le colonel se retrouva une balle dans le cœur, aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte ! Je rangeais mon fusil FR-F2dans son étui et descendis du toit. Je courrais le plus vite possible dans les escaliers pour partir le plus rapidement possible._

_Je contournais le bâtiment pour rejoindre la voiture que j'avais laissée là pour ma fuite. Et c'est là que je vis les militaires et les deux civils entrains d'essayer voler ma voiture. Quel culot !_

_Je restais à couvert avant de dire :_

- _C'est ma voiture, mais si vous voulez, je vous emmène. _

- _Montrez-vous ! Les mains en l'air !_

_Je rengainais mes deux Beretta 9mm et sortis de l'ombre. J'étais dans les viseurs des 3 militaires valides prêts à tirer aux moindres mouvements suspects. _

- _Je suis américaine, on doit partir d'ici et vite. Les Russe ne sont qu'a 500m d'ici, environ ! Je peux vous aider pour votre ami ! _

_Ils se regardèrent et 2 hommes virent me fouiller. Ils prirent toutes mes armes visibles._

- _Bien, montez dans la voiture et taisez-vous. _

_Nous prîmes la route vers le sud_

_Je me retrouvais assise à l'arrière dans ma propre voiture. Le soldat blesser était dans le coffre avec un autre soldat, j'enjambais facilement le siège pour venir voir les blessures. _

- _Que faites-vous ? Me demanda le soldat valide qui était dans le coffre. _

- _J'ai une formation médicale, je vais voir les blessures de votre ami si vous voulez bien. Répondis-je_

_Il hocha la tête pour me donner son accord. Je pris la trousse de soins dans le renforcement de la voiture. Je mis des gants et découpais un peu du pantalon du militaire pour regarder sa blessure à la cuisse gauche. Elle était moche ! La balle n'était pas ressortie. Je vérifiai qu'elle n'avait pas sectionné une artère. _

- _Vous avez de la chance soldat, aucune artère ou veine n'a été toucher. Je vais retirer la balle puis vous recoudre, mais pas avant qu'on ait trouvé un endroit un peu plus calme. Pour le moment, je vais faire un garrot pour éviter que vous vous vidiez de votre sang dans le coffre de ma voiture. Dis-je_

_Il me sourit et dis :_

- _Merci Madame ! Je m'appelle Dimitri_

- _Je suis Bella, j'ai un peu de morphine pour soulager la douleur, je n'ai qu'une poche, mais je vais la régler pour vous en donner que le minimum. _

_Je plaçais la perfusion dans sa main et donna la poche au soldat valide qui était à coter de lui._

- _Tenez-la en hauteur. _

_Je fis le garrot assez lâche pour ne pas qu'il perde sa jambe s'il devait rester plus que quelques heures. À peine sortis de la ville que deux voitures nous poursuivaient. _

- _Des amis à vous ? Demandais-je au conducteur_

- _Non et vous ? répondit-il_

- _ Je n'ai pas d'amis, laissez moi mes armes et je vous aiderais. _

_Les soldats se consultaient d'un regard puis ils me rendirent mon fusil. Je mis la poche de morphine à l'abri des balles. _

- _Ma voiture est blindée, pas de panique ! Le toit s'ouvre à 2 endroits, ouvrez celui au dessus du coffre. _

_Le toit demandé s'ouvrit, je sortis mon fusil et me mis debout. Seule une partie de mon buste dépassait. Je pris des balles BBI (balle blindée incendiaire) que j'avais dans mon coffre en cas d'urgence. Ces balles valaient une petite fortune mais elles permettaient de pénétrer des voitures blindées et d'incendier le tout si on touchait un matériau inflammable. _

- _Mon dieu, elle à des BBI ! Peter, cette femme est folle !_

_Ils rigolaient et attendirent mon tir. J'avais le capot de la voiture dans le viseur, si je visais bien dans le moteur, la voiture allait s'enflammer. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais ces balles. Je pressais la détente, la balle atteignit le capot sans problème, le moteur explosa littéralement, le reste de la voiture pris feu et nos poursuivants sortirent précipitamment de leur voiture. La deuxième voiture a essayé de rattraper son retard. Je tirais et fis exploser la deuxième voiture exactement comme la première. Je rentrais alors dans le coffre de ma voiture._

- _Vous faites quoi comme métier, Madame Bella ? J'ai rarement vue des tireurs comme vous. Demanda l'homme qui conduisait _

_Je lui sourie avant de répondre, _

- _On va dire que je suis courtière. _

- _Je vois, nous allons en Turquie, avant de rentrez sur Washington, venez-vous avec nous ? Où je vous laisse ici ?_

- _Je viens avec vous, vous avez ma voitures je vous le rappel. _

**_Fin du Flash back_**

- Depuis, nous sommes restés de bon amis dis-je

- Tu avais tout juste 17 ans. C'est fou, si jeune et si fougueuse ! s'exclama Peter

- En tout cas, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé ! dis Dimitri

Nous réveillâmes la seconde équipe puis nous allâmes nous coucher, nos 4 heures de gardes étaient vite passé.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**On connait un peu mieux le passé de Bella. **

**Des idées de ce qu'il va se passer !? **

* * *

**Demande: **

**Hello, j'ai une beta mais comme je vous l'ai dis, elle n'a commencée à me corriger qu'a partir du 5 ème chapitre, je souhaitais donc savoir si quelqu'un voudrais bien me corriger les premiers chapitres pleins de fautes. **

**Si vous êtes intéressé contacter moi par MP. **

******A bientôt !**


End file.
